Unnatural
by Vanadya
Summary: Hinata loves hard. Maybe too hard. Probably because she's a little unnatural.
1. Everything is not what it seems

Please read beyond the first chapter. I promise you Everything is not what it seems ;)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was he a pretty boy. He was blonde (+50). He had a sexy ass body (+35). He was outgoing and kind (+125). Now, these were qualities Hinata deemed pretty (somewhat biased but whatever it was her point system). Good God she wished she could be on his level.

Picking up her fork she stabbed at her leafy green salad. Caesar, how delicious! Her eyes slid over from Naruto to the petite Pinky next to him. Her strawberry waves spun and twirled, stopping just underneath her chin, and her bright green eyes twinkled as she laughed at something Naruto said. Suddenly her salad didn't taste all that good anymore. Contemplatively Hinata put down her fork, hmmm what could be missing?

Ah yes, the dressing. Sakura's blood would probably be a great substitute. Sakura was so small, her blood would probably be low in calories. Which is great! She's been trying to lose a couple of pounds before summer. Hinata sighed as she stood up. Walking past Naruto's table she dumped her tray into the trash. Inhaling his scent as subtle as she could as she scooted past him. Mhmmm… was that coconut? He must've gone with the suave shampoo this morning.

"Hey, Hinata!"

A shiver went straight up her spine. "Yes, Naruto?" She turned around cheerfully with a small smile on her face. His blue eyes (+100) stared deep into her own, a small smirk slid over his face. Mischief was evident all over him. "What's your number? I have something going on later and I think I might need your help."

She fidgeted a little at his declaration. Her panties felt heavy with moisture and looking at his face only made it worse. Who the fuck gave him permission to look this good?

"Really? C-can I ask what it is?" Shit, she bit her lip in disgust. She stuttered (-55 points) she only did that when she was nervous.

"Nah I'd rather just tell you in private." Oh in private you say? She gripped her hands together, fidgeting with her fingers for a moment as she openly gaped at him.

"...So your number?"

"Oh! Right, sorry! You just shocked me. I m-mean we've never really t-talked before." Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out her phone. Scrolling to her new contacts, she handed her phone over to Naruto. After punching in his number and shooting himself a quick text he handed back to her.

"Bet. I'll text you tonight!" His bright smile sent her heart on a beating frenzy.

"O-OK!" Not being able to handle his presence anymore she scurried off as fast as she could without looking like a spaz to the bathroom.

After checking that no one was in the stalls she slid to the floor holding her chest. Oh god oh go oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god! Naruto just TALKED to her. Her pussy throbbed just at the thought of his name. What did he want from her? Why her and not Pinky? What were they going to do? He said he needed help with something but he wanted to talk to her about it in private? Would she be alone with him? Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she imagined all the things they might do together. Her heart skipped a beat. Did Naruto like her? Did all her time praying that Naruto would fall in love with her pay off?

The blaring of her phone alarm went off. Her next class started in 10 mins.

Standing up she gazed at herself in the mirror. She'd have to get ready. A cute outfit, style her hair, sacrifice a lamb for good luck, and maybe treat herself to a nail appointment.

Quickly fixing her bangs and throwing on another coat of clear lip gloss Hinata rushed out of her bathroom. Her Calc Prof could be such a pain in the ass when someone was late. She might have to put a pain curse on him later. Every sip of his coffee being too hot and every bite of food too cold would be a perfect punishment. She'd have to ask her father about the incantations when she got home.

"Oh, Naruto.." She whispered under her breath as she scurried down the hallway. If he did reciprocate her feelings… she'd make sure there love would last forever!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha watched as the Hyuuga girl runaway from their table after giving Naruto her number. He had been watching her as she made googly eyes at the idiot and death glares at the bubblegum thot.

Her dark blue hair rippled in waves down her back. Her eyes a pearly opalescent hue always glittering like stars. She also had a fat ass and nice tits (+200) She was a pretty girl Sasuke thought as he watched her walk away, eyes unabashedly glued to her ass in those jeans as she escaped.

Too bad he'd have to kill her. I mean it was the only logical thing to do. A girl that perfect was too good for this world. It was his duty to save her from its evil. Sasuke sighed as he lazily threw a french fry into his mouth. No, he had never killed anyone before but you have to start somewhere right? Hinata Hyuuga just seemed like the perfect place to start.

Pretty girls like Hinata. They were always on his mind. And no not pretty girls but _**pretty **_girls. You know, the ones that are good on the inside and out. Hinata. Oh, that girl… she was shy (+100) quite (+125) smart (+75) All qualities Sasuke considered pretty. He had been watching her for a while, ever since school started. She was graceful, and kind, and smelled like jasmine and honey. Her favorite past times were reading romance novels and pressing flowers. She loved cinnamon rolls and anything sweet. But she was also strong as she taught a small class at her family's dojo on the Juken martial arts style. He also knew she uses shea moisture shampoo and cinnamon-flavored toothpaste. She was perfect.

Too perfect. And that's why as her protector he had to kill her. Save her from this cold dark world.

It was weird. He had never had the urge to do something like this before. It's just when seeing that girl in his piano class on the first day of school. Something deep inside of him screamed out for her. I mean Sakura, Ino, Temari, Kin, Kaguya, Tsunade, and many many more girls also screamed out to him as well but, after careful observation, he learned that they had flaws. Flaws that made them fit right into this shithole world.

But Hinata? No everything about her was perfect. Maybe he was biased (not maybe he was) but that's beside the point. She was perfect to him.

And perfection… Perfection doesn't deserve to be corrupted.

His eyes slid over to his best friend Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Yeah man, what's up?" The blonde replied cheerily, Taking another bite out of his burger. Sasuke frowned. That idiot. Why did Naruto have a sudden interest in Hinata? This was going to complicate things. He might feel bad if he has to murder his best friend over Hinata.

"Why are you interested in that Hyuuga girl? What did u plan on getting her help with? You could've just asked me you know."

Naruto raised his brow. "Oh really? You would help me? You? The coldest bastard I know? Yeah right!" He snorted with laughter before wiping his hands on his pants. "Look teme I don't need your help. This is a job only Hinata could do."

"What is it?"

Naruto smiled, his grin sharp and mischievous. "Don't worry bout it teme. It's a secret" Standing up Naruto grabbed his tray. Throwing his garbage in the trash he smirked down at his best friend. "I'll catch you later Sasuke! Come on Sakura."

Naruto and Sakura walked out, hands intertwined as they chatted about something stupid. Leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

"Tch that bastard." Whatever Sasuke thought, he'll just follow them tonight. And if Naruto tries anything with Hinata… well, he can always make new friends.

* * *

A/N: Hi, I'm Vanadya I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Updates every Wednesday and maybe Friday


	2. Baby now we got bad blood

"Now to make sure your conjuration spell checks out always double-check your Latin before you recite. One simple mispronunciation could mean life or death. Or it just won't work out for you, but that always comes with consequences. Incantation is a binding between the human world and the underworld. Every time you alter the natural you must give something in return." Hiashi Hyuuga turned his eyes towards the small girl sitting ramrod straight in her seat. Her eyes glued intently to the board.

Good, she was paying attention.

"A mishap in incantation can cause something minor like a paper cut, or drastic like the taking of your soul. Now, this is why you must always do a sacrifice before you attempt to do a spell. It places the repercussions on something other than yourself. For example, sacrifice a lamb and then perform a spell for good crops. Now when balance is taken the lamb's life is exchanged. Do the spell for good crops without sacrifice and you may very well lose an arm or worse. Now-"

"Just like the Elrich brothers?"

Hiashi stopped mid-sentence. "Just like who?"

Hinata fidgeted a little in her seat as she averted her eyes from her father's stare. Her fingers a jumbled mess in her lap from the sudden attention. "Oh- uh.. Uh.. the-they a-are umm…"

"The Elrich brothers are characters in an anime called Full Metal Alchemist. They basically perform "magic" based on equivalent exchange. You can't create something without an exchange of something with equal value." Neji spoke up, interrupting Hinata's sad attempt to explain herself. Hiashi sighed as he scratched the nape of his neck.

"Well, Alchemy is some of the earliest forms of 'science'. But those fools were just banging rocks together and spouting philosophy. I will say the principal they had of equivalent exchange wasn't exactly wrong. They just didn't understand the mechanics of the exchange."

Hinata raised her hand timidly.

"Yes, daughter?"

"So what did they do wrong father? I-i mean t-technically they do t-the same thing w-we do. But why didn't they s-see results?" She bit her lip in question. Hinata rarely ever asked questions during spell class with her father because she was able to pick up concepts quite easily. But this just didn't make sense to her. Why didn't Alchemy work? Wasn't it all the same?

"Because Hinata, dirt will always be dirt. The human world is made up of all the same things, trying to exchange something for another in this world won't have any effect because it's all made up of the same stuff. Our magic works because we exchange things of our world for power from the underworld. Then we can affect our world. Think of it as a currency."

Her brow rose up in question? Currency?

"Tell me, Hinata, What do demons want?"

Pft that was an elementary question. "Our i-immortal soul."

"Yes. And have you ever wondered why? This human realm is rich. It abides by logic and Underworld is in a perpetual state of illogic and mayhem. They desire what we have. And in turn, we desire the impossibilities of theirs. They can 'buy' things in that world with our 'currency' that they can't with their own and vice versa. That is where the Alchemist failed. They didn't have enough 'money' to pay the price for what they wanted."

Her eyes shone with amazement as she listened intently to every word her father said. This is why she loved these lessons with her father. Every new thing she learned validated her place as a witch. She was apart of something secret, something the world wasn't in on, at least not really. Sure everyone had heard the stories but, he, her family, they was the real deal. Not some anime characters or fairy tales. It made her feel special in a way where everywhere else she was ordinary.

"Now, after you two finish tracing this summoning circle I want you to go over your Latin worksheets. Make sure you practice your pronunciation Neji, ask Hinata if you need help. That ends our lesson for today. Once you are all finished meet me in the Dojo, I want to go over our kata's."

A soft voice could be heard on the other side of the grand mahogany wood. "Aperta ianua, mi pulchra lignum, aperire ostium, et non volunt scire." Suddenly the door gilded open, revealing the petite woman on the other side. Bright violet eyes and deep blue inky curls peeked out from behind the frame. "Honey, dinners ready." Himiko smiled as she looked at the endearing scene.

Hinata and Neji sitting next to each other at their desk while Hiashi stood in front of the huge chalkboard. Incantations, blood rights, diagrams, and summoning circles littered the board. Ah, she remembered the days, learning how to do spells. Himiko took a step in but nearly slipped.

Looking down she noticed the blood. A chicken's head lay next to the door, right next to the trash bin, leaving a puddle of blood right in front of the door. "Honey. What did I tell you about keeping this room clean!" She glared daggers at the poor man. "Clean this shit up now before I make you eat your tongue for dinner instead."

Neji snorted from his seat at the desk.

"God, what am I supposed to do with you." Himiko rubbed her swollen belly in stress. As she waddled back out. The door slamming behind her.

Hiashi sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately ever since his wife became pregnant with their second child. Himiko's temper seemed to be growing the farther along she became. "You two hurry up so you can eat dinner. Then we'll go through our katas." Getting a rag he quickly wiped up the blood then put the chickens head in the trash (he wasn't a good shot) Before he exited, closing the door with a domineering slam.

* * *

Hinata woke up. Staring at her pastel purple walls she thought about that dream she just had, well memory. She didn't like to remember things.

Hanabi opened her door. "Morning sis! Breakfast is ready. You better hurry up! Your 9'oclock class starts soon." With that quick note Hanabi shut her door. Hinata listed as her sister's footsteps trailed all the way down the stairs. Her sister…

She scratched her head in contemplation. She felt like she was forgetting something. Reaching to her nightstand Hinata grabbed her phone off the charger. Unlocking it her phone was hit with some messages.

**Naruto Kun ;) : Hey**

**Naruto Kun ;) : You up?**

**Naruto Kun ;) : Hinata don't tell me you fell asleep :(**

She gasped! Looking at the time stamp it read 9 PM. Her stomach dropped. There's no way she would've fallen asleep at that time. She was a night owl. Thinking back on it after teaching her 5'oclock class at the dojo she just went home and ... slept. That was strange. She even remembered casting a no sleep spell just so she wouldn't accidentally fall asleep and miss Naruto's text.

So someone must've done a counteraction spell. And then cast asleep one on her. But who?

**Me: I'm so sorry naruto!**

**Me: I accidentally fell asleep! **

**Me: I'll make it up to you whatever you want. Maybe we can just meet tonight instead?**

She bit her lip in anger. Whoever messed with her opportunity to be with Naruto Kun… She'd have no choice but to punish them. It's only fair. Glancing at the time she frowned. 8:15 AM

Jumping out of bed she quickly ran through her morning routine, dressed, and ran downstairs.

Breakfast would have to be skipped otherwise she would miss her class. That was fine, she would just grab a power bar from the vending machine at the dojo.

Despite her perceptiveness, she didn't notice her father's worried glance as she scurried out the door right past him.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT FOX!"

A growl was forced out of the young man's mouth as the whip snapped against his back. Chained by his wrist Naruto dangled from the dark cellar's ceiling. "How the fuck was I supposed to know she had a protection spell on her?" Naruto barked.

A swift punch to his face sent the boy teetering, the force of the punch knocked his balance off as his toes barely touched the concrete floor.

"Because you're a fucking demon. You're supposed to know this shit!" The whipped snapped, hitting his bare chest and thighs this time. "I should chop that little shrimp dick of yours right off and feed it to that Hyuuga bitch! I'm sure she'd enjoy it." The whip struck his abdomen. Just above his precious bits.

Naruto grit his teeth. The pain searing as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He cursed that weak human body he was in. "Whatever bitch! I swear once I'm free i-"

Another crack of the whip and his jaw was ripped nearly clean in half. It hung loosely buy the fat of his cheeks, drooping off his gums revealing his fangs that glistened in the low hanging light.

"That's better, I was tired of hearing that hole you call a mouth. Don't forget Kyuubi. You're mines. I own you. And as long as I have you tethered to that meat sack you'll feel every bit of pain just like a human. Though I'm sure its nothing compared to what you've felt in hell."

A gurgle was the only response.

"Now, after you heal yourself up I want you to break that protection spell on the girl. And **KILL HER**! We only have one more day without the moon in the sky Naruto. That bitch is too powerful to deal with when the moon is in the sky. We have to take the opportunity now!"

After a couple more lashings the steel gate trapping of the dungeon was slammed shut.

Naruto dangled in silence, his jaw and marks slowly but surely pulling themselves back together. Until he was whole. Yanking hard on his wrists the chain broke, collapsing to the floor he groaned. He rubbed his jaw in frustration, fuck that still hurt.

People always tried to own him, claim his power for their own. People were stupid.

Naruto's eyes glowed red as he stared out, beyond the bars of his cage.

People grow weak. People die. He smirked as he grabbed onto the silver bars. His flesh sizzled as the ancient magic worked its purpose. To keep him in. To make him obey.

His time would come.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews ( I did have to use google translate on you dalyse I must admit since I failed Spanish class) I appreciate the feedback. it really means a lot.


	3. I see the shadows on my face

CHAPTER 3

_**A/N: Thanks for reading 3 please leave a review**_

* * *

Sasuke stood still in the shadows of his curtains as they cast away the light from the morning sun. He stared into the darkness of the mirror. And the mirror stared back at him, its eyes cold and unblinking.

Last night all Sasuke could think about was food. Food was never something special to him, he ate it when he was hungry. He never really preferred anything in particular when he was in the lunch line or a restaurant. Food was just that. Food. Nothing special.

Until last night.

He looked down at his wrists. The blue-green veins were like glow sticks, illuminating the intricate pathways under his skin. Sometimes he wondered what they would look like if he were to reach in and pluck one of them out. Well… probably red. He smirked a little at the idiotic thought.

He wondered what shade of red Hinata would be.

He thought about Hinata a lot last night as well. He was happy when he noticed the girl seemed to fall asleep right after teaching her class, subsequently missing the text from Naruto. It was a bit weird as it deviated from her normal routine but he wasn't complaining. It allowed him to watch her longer from his perch in her pear tree by her window. Hinata was really pretty when she slept.

Her lashes were long and lips red.

He scraped his shin as he climbed out of that tree. It didn't sting. And as the blood rolled down his knee, pooling at his ankle, drying down on his walk home. All he could think about was her.

* * *

**Naruto ;): Its ok nata! U must have been tired ashit XD But nah it's cool, we can link tonight instead! Promise me you'll stay up this time?**

**Naruto ;): ill even call u to remind u! **

**Me: Thanks for being so understanding! And yea I was beat ;_; ill make sure to stay up!**

**Naruto ;): Good. Your gonna enjoy this ;)**

**Me: 0.0**

Hinata blushed furiously at that last message. She gripped the poor phone in her hands like a lifeline as she felt her knees tremble just a little.

"Hinata sensei!"

She snapped her head to the left as Konahamaru called her name. She almost forgot about them. "Konahamru look at your posture. Is that how I taught you to do it?" She sighed as she quickly corrected him.

"Jauken is about range, Increase your range increase your power." Grabbing his bent elbow she extended it a little farther, she adjusted his back left leg, scooting his foot back a bit with her own.

"Now strike!"

She sighed as Konohamaru lunged, completely forgetting the basics of the practice. Moegi easily dodged and sent an open palm to his right side. He was sent tumbling over. "Good job Moegi!" Hinata smiled down at the small girl. She was a natural at the style because unlike Konohamaru or Udon she held patience. A key factor in the Jauken style. She patted her on the back. "Moegi, I want you and Udon to go over the katas. Make sure his posture is correct." The little boy who constantly had snot running down his nose sniffled. He was relieved to finally be able to get out of the squatting position he held. Udon and Konahamaru had spared first, and after taking a few hits Udon had ran away crying.

Matters only got worse for him when Hinata made him hold a squat for almost an hour.

While the two kids went off to practice Hinata crouched down next to Konahamaru who was still curled up into a ball on the mats. Mogei had a mean left palm.

"Konohamaru?" Hinata tentatively rolled the boy over, he flopped on his back, his eyes sad as he stared up at the ceiling fans and their slow spin. "What's wrong Kona? You always get back up in a spar. Don't tell me Moegi hurt you that bad?" Reaching to his shirt she tried to lift it a bit to see if he had a bruise, only for a hand to slap it away. A deep blush ran up Konohamaru's neck as he avoided her eyes.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" Hinata asked. Konahamaru sighed, he sat up pulling his legs into a criss-cross. Hinata mimicked his posture. Konahamaru was a bright kid, always laughing and having fun. But only she really got to see this side of him. The thoughtful, and oftentimes distraught side. And so he often confided in her with his problems. He was a kid with a lot on his plate...

"It's Naruto nii again… he's been acting weird."

And he had a close connection to her beloved Naruto Kun.

"It's ok Kona, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine." She smiled and patted his head before bringing him in for a gentle hug. The boy blushed a bright red as he stuttered out a small thanks.

But she didn't let go, instead, she kept her hand on his shoulder as she pulled back to look at his face. She smiled gently before rubbing his head, ruffling his hair a bit. "Wanna talk about it in my office?"

Excitedly he nodded. She always kept treats for him in there and the bean bag chairs were heaven. Every student loved Hinata's office. She smirked a little. Especially Konohamaru. Maybe because she sort of tailored it to his liking. After all, he was her favorite student.

"Sure, I really can only talk to you about this kinda stuff Hinata sensei…"

Bingo.

So what if she was using the poor boy's crush on her to her advantage? She genuinely liked Konahamaru, he was a cute kid, real sweet. She found his crush on her to be really endearing. So what if she treated him a little better because of all the tea he spilled on Naruto. It was a fair exchange.

"Ok, let's talk."

* * *

"Uncle."

Hisashi looked up from his spot while reading the daily news. Neji frowned down at him, he had just entered the kitchen and stood by the fridge. Breakfast was forgotten

"What is it Neji?"

"You know that Uchiha boy was here again last night," Neji said as he picked up an apple. He held it in his hands, examining its green skin.

"Yes, I am aware."

At that Neji frowned. Snapping his fingers the apple's skin began to slip off, leaving its self bare.

"So why don't you just kill him already! He's so fucking creepy, always following Hinata sama around! And he bled all over the pear tree. The dirty little v-"

"That's enough Neji."

Neji looked down. The apple was crushed in his palm, juice dripping down his forearm.

"Besides Hinata said to leave him alone. He's nothing more than a pest. It's not like he could hurt her anyways." Hisashi chuckled a little at the thought. Nothing could _really_ hurt his daughter anyway… not anymore. "I say don't let it bother you, If Hinata isn't worried neither should you be." Hisashi put down the morning paper as he looked Neji in the eyes. Eyes so much like his. So much like his brothers.

"So why put that protection spell on her then? She was knocked out last night. What was the spell making her avoid If not that Uchiha bastard?"

Hisashi sighed. It's true. He had that protection spell on Hinata since she was a baby, and this was the second time it had ever activated.

"Whatever it was, it stopped me from seeing it last night." As soon as the spell had been activated Hisashi had looked to see what had been trying to harm his daughter. His eyes could see past anything, any spell, any building, anybody, and sometimes the future. It was a power only descents of the Hyuuga bloodline could possess. And yet he couldn't see what was trying to kill her that night.

"Do you think…do you think it was-"

"No, it was a different demon this time. Not nearly as powerful as...the other one." Hiashi cut in. Not wanting to hear that demons name spoken in his home. Neji shivered just at the thought of the demon that once tried to destroy them. The did destroy them…

"Another demon?" Neji frowned, demons were tricky and depending on who was controlling them, they could be even trickier. "We should perform an exorcism then."

"Did you forget Neji? The moon isn't in the sky till tomorrow night. We won't have enough power to pull off an exorcism that large. Sure under other circumstances, it wouldn't be that much of a problem, but this demon is strong. I can sense it." Hisashi frowned in frustration. "I'm sure that demon knows it as well so more than likely it will strike. Tonight."

"Damit! So we'll have to let Hinata sama handle it alone! Again!? You saw how that affected her last time…" Neji growled, punching the refrigerator door.

"I know. But this demon is smaller she should be ok."

"Is Hinata ever really ok Uncle." Neji rolled his eyes. He was angry that he wasn't strong enough. That he would never be strong enough to help her.

Hisashi watched as Neji left the kitchen. His eyes sad as he thought about his family and what they have become. And the sacrifice Hinata made all those years ago…

* * *

"Sasuke…"

The dark figure stared into their crystal ball, watching as the young man dressed, he was getting ready for class it seemed."

"I can't wait till that body is mines" Licking their lips, the figure cast their hand over the ball. The smoke danced within the glass sphere before revealing another image.

Hinata Hyuuga sat in her little office, chatting cheerily about something with the Sarutobi boy. "That little bitch… I can't wait to kill her" The Hyuuga was such a nuisance. And after finding out she was a witch, a powerful one at that, it only complicated things more.

The figure jumped back. For a second they swore the Hyuuga girl was staring directly at them, right threw the crystal ball. Veins protruding from her eyes.

They blinked. Hinata was still talking to Konohamaru, a small smile on her face as she listened to the boy.

That was… weird.

Yea that bitch just needed to die. Hinata was a distraction to Sasuke. That just couldn't be left unresolved. Naruto would do the job. He was the girl's weakness. The figure smirked, tonight the girl would die, and Sasuke would finally be ready for the taking. It was all just a matter of time.


	4. Its all right to hate me now

Hinata sighed. It seemed Naruto's master was trying to kill her. Poor Naruto kun… That little snake never seemed to just leave him alone. She was already planning on killing the bitch but in due time. But hey, some people just begged to die before they needed to. Who was she to deny their wishes? She should've known though...since when did Naruto ever look her way. A small frown marred her features.

She always tried to be important to him but, he always just brushed her off. Unrequited love sucked major balls.

So she was completely blinded by love and didn't notice the obvious attempt to lure her to her death. She smiled as she watched Konohamaru practice his kata's through the window in her office. He really was such a useful child. Konahmaru formed a bond with Naruto when he was young. Long ago the Sarutobi's used to control the kitsune demon but the relationship was more of a friendship. She assumed Naruto probably had a sweet spot for the kid and that's why he allowed the kid to befriend him.

You could imagine her surprise when one day the kid walked in with his grandfather, eager to begin lessons so he could be 'strong just like Naruto nii'. It was fate. The perfect little enciclopedia on all things Naruto. He was the one who indirectly gave her info that helped her find out who held Naruto's demon contract. She'd have to give him a treat next week, maybe a coupon to Ichiraku's?

Back to the topic on hand though. Hinata smirked, the moon wasn't in the sky tonight so they probably assumed she'd be weakened. Rummaging through her desk draw she pulled out a small notebook. Upon opening it,it tripled in size, swallowing the space on her desk completely. It was filled to the brim with spells, some ancient, some of her very own. She had them all memorized but she needed to modify something. A particular spell on how to break a demon contract.

And how to transfer it to someone else. She smiled sinisterly.

Naruto would be hers.

But first she had to turn the tables. They wanted to kill her over Sasuke? She thought about the boy who tended to follow her around. He never really bothered her much, he was just kinda there. She would call it weird but she did the same thing as him just with Naruto kun and A LOT more subtle. Not to say he was bad at stalking its just you can't really get the upper hand on somebody like her.

What was so special about the Uchiha that someone wanted to kill over him? Hinata tried to think of what the boy looked like. Nothing significant really spoke out to her, black hair and eyes, average height, Sasuke Uchiha was…

Plain. Plain as paper. The only thing remotely interesting about him was his interest in her. She giggled a bit. This was the first time she was being obsessed over. And by a vampire at that.

Oh wait Sasuke wasn't even a Vampire yet, how lame. She frowned, he was still in his fledgling stage. He probably wasn't even aware of what he was yet, what a loser. Becoming a Vampire is a very slow process, it usually takes around 5 to 6 years. And most of that time its just waiting for the venom to circulate fully into the blood. Vampire venom moved slow, just like everything else in a vampire. A vampire's heart only beats once every 25 years, and their blood takes about 100 years just to circulate through their body.

It's only near the end of the venom's cycle do the victims actually start to change. They'll develop urges, exhibit excessive behavior, loophole thinking. Scent, taste, everything would become heightened. Most fledglings started to develop their preference around that time.

Hinata actually once met a vampire who only drank from people with elongated middle toes (fucking perv). And it seemed she must have somehow fit Sasuke's preference, making her his target of interest. It was kind of flattering she guessed.

Fine so, Naruto's Master wanted to kill her because Sasuke 'liked' her. They probably didn't know Sasuke was just a Vampire who was just really in need of their first sip. It was all just a big misunderstanding. She should probably just clear up the situation. Explain things.

Pft. Yea right.

Standing up from her seat Hinata carefully lifted the Naginata she had mounted from its place on her office wall. With expert hands she spun the weapon with ease, back and forth, over her head before striking. It soared across the room, only to jerk to a stop suddenly, suspended in the air. The blade at the end of the staff only a hair's breadth away from the flat screen TV on the opposite side of the wall.

Hinata didn't take well to threats.

They wanted Sasuke? To bad. Since they wanted to fuck with her... She'd make sure they would never get him.

With a flick of her finger she called the weapon back to her side. It shrunk to the size of a toothpick as soon as it touched her hand, she slid it into her back pocket. Pulling out her phone Hinata casually scrolled through her contacts stopping on a certain someone. She hit the call button.

.

.

.

.

"**H-Hello?"**

Hinata smirked

"Hey Sasuke! I was wondering if you could help with something tonight? I've been struggling with this one piece in piano and w-well, I figured you could help since you're the best in class…" A little stutter, a bit of ego stroking..

"**I thought you had plans with Naruto tonight?"**

She giggled a bit at that, she heard his small gasp on the other end of the line. "How would you know if I had plans with Naruto? Your not st-stalking me are you?"

"**What?! No, of course not! Why would i… I don't even know you!"**

She laughed at his blatant lies, she couldn't help but tease him a little. "It's a joke Sauske! I'm sure Naruto Kun probably just told you about it. I'm going to have to cancel actually, academics c-come first you know!"

"**Right. Ok i'll meet you in the piano room around 6 then."**

"Sounds perfect."

"**Hey what were you and Naruto gonna do anyways? He's dating Sakura you know. If he told you otherwise it was definitely a lie."**

Hinata hesitated a bit at that. "Oh, yea I know… i'm sure he didn't plan on doi-"

"**It's just. I know you have a crush on him, it's pretty obvious. Naruto probably just wants to have some fun. Don't expect him to break up with Sakura for you though."**

Hinata frowned, that actually hurt her feelings a little. "Why do you care anyway." She cut in, her voice cold.

"**I don't. I just don't wanna see you crying when that dobe screws you over."**

* * *

Sasuke waited till her heard the click of the phone hanging up before he allowed himself to breathe. He couldn't believe she had just called him out of her own volition. That she needed him for something.

He felt his face heat up at the thought of being alone.

In a room.

With Hinata.

It was like… fate. It was destined. Everything was starting to make sense, the pieces sliding into place all on their own. Hinata was supposed to die tonight. And he was supposed to kill her. It was basically set up by god! Sasuke pictured her glassy eyes as they would stare into his. He could imagine the sound her skull would make when he slammed her head into the grand piano. He could practically taste the blood that would roll down her face-

Taste?

Woah… that was kinda sick. But something about Hinata's blood… just the thought of it put a little check in his imaginary box. It sounded right, Hinata's blood. Hinata's blood….

He found himself somewhat transfixed on the idea of Hinata's blood. Now that he thought about it he was always keen to it. The blushes on her face and neck, the rose of her lips the pink at the tip of her fingers. That was technically her blood right?Her pretty blood. Yea, Hinata had pretty blood. So it only made sense that it would taste good too.

It wouldn't hurt… just to try a little. After he killed her he'd just take a little taste. That's all. He only wanted to satisfy his curiosity. He nodded to himself. Yea, it wouldn't be creepy or weird, it's just a taste, anyone would do it…

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms high in the air. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and he was free. Well not 'free' but he was out of his cage. He frowned, that asshole threw him in that cell for the stupidest reasons sometimes. Ok, maybe he should have noticed that protection spell, but that thing had been ingrained into Hinata for so long it was practically a part of her! He was never really one particular of details. Sue him.

But he was out now and that's all that mattered. Hinata's first class today started at 11:30. Cooking 101. She was way out of their league but she insisted on being in 101 because she was only doing it as a hobby. Really it was because of him being in that class. He smirked.

Hinata was pretty hot. Big knockers and thick thighs perfect for grabbing, a pervy grin crawled over his face. Pervy Sensei was right, beautiful women make the world go round. And she was a witch? Bonus points for sure. Word in the underworld was witch pussy was the best. They had all types of tricks up their sleves.

Pushing open the large double doors he navigated his way through the building. High fiving a football team member on his way. To bad he couldnt hit it atleast once. Don't get him wrong Hinatawas hot. Hot as hell.

But that thing…

That thing inside her was nothing but bad mojo.

Not even him, one of the most powerful demons in the underworld would want something to do with..that. As he stepped inside the classroom he smiled bright. She was still pretty hot though.

"Hey N-Naruto Kun"

"Hey Nata!" He greeted, brushing past her a bit. Hey smirked a bit, patting her head as he went past, taking his seat at the back of the class. He snickered to himself as he watched the girl basicly have a mini heart attack. Well didn't that make her day!

The Prof. started their usual speal. Something about instructions. He didn't really care.

Carefully his eyes wonder from the back of Hinata's head, down, down,down to that little space in the back of the chair, that left a nice little view of her ass. He noticed a small object in the back of her pocket, emiting some type of magical energy. He smirked, so she had caught on.

Sure, there was no way she DIDN'T know he was a demon. Any self respecting witch can spot his kind in a instance. Why she liked him even knowing this info always baffeled him. He wondered how she figured out tonight would be a trap though…

Hey, this could be interesting though. His master's plan was essentially hinged on the element of surprise. I mean he knew the plan would fail anyways, Hinata had that thing in her, no way some half baked plan like this would take her out. But, it would be interesting to see exactly how she would flip it on his master.

Naruto's whole escape was hinged on her. Might as well make it interesting.

He frowned. No way would he go back to being owned. Manipulated. Used. He thought of Konahamaru, he looked like his great, great, great, great...well lets just say hella great grandfather… His first ever friend. He smiled fondly at that memory. He missed Hiriuzen. Hirizen was the first to never abuse his contract. The first to let him be his own person. His dying wish had been for Naruto to be free.

And for a while he was.

Naruto's eyes darkened as he thought about last year. That backstabbing snake. He'd kill h-

"N-Naruto kun. Do you wanna be p-partners for this assignment?"

He snapped back to reality. The Hyuuga girl was bent forward, leaning over just enough so he could peak down her shirt. Dark purple and lacey, noice. He smilled brightly up at her, "Sure Nata"

Yea. They could be partners all right.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think Narutos master is? Leave a review, the real keep me motivated. Thanks


	5. I cant feel my face when I'm with you

Naruto observed as Hinata stirred the cake batter briskly in the bowl. Her posture as always perfect. It was interesting to watch her move around, fast, and precise, but there was something honest about her as well. She was in her element.

"Naruto Kun, can you pass me the spatula?"

He looked at her inquisitively as the spatula was right next to her on the countertop. She watched him, smiling kindly in encouragement. Little pervert, rolling his eyes with a smirk he passed it to her, their fingers touching for a split second. He felt...cold and slimy, like a bucket of ice water, was doused over his head. But she smiled at him so warmly. Something was very wrong with this girl.

She spooned the batter into the pan, placing it in the oven in a matter of seconds. She always was a fast worker. With a sigh, she took off her apron. "Mind setting the timer for 25?" She asked, hopping up onto the countertop next to him. "Sure no problem."

"You know y-your great at taking orders Naruto K-Kun"

Wait… what did this bitch just say? His eyes snapped to the right, Hinata twiddled idly with her fingers, glancing up at him from under her bangs shyly. She scooted a bit closer, her hip ghosting his. "It's just I always took you as the leader type, not an f-follower"

"I'm not a follower Hi-na-ta." He frowned, emphasizing every syllable in her name. Where'd she get the gal to even say that to his face? She averted her eyes again, a blush running up her neck. "Sakura says otherwise." She muttered under her breath.

It happened so fast, one minute he was looking at her, the next his hand was around her neck, his eyes red.

"Watch your tone you little witch." He growled, "I follow NO ONE."

Her blush practically engulfed her face as her eyes rolled up and up to the back of her head. "N-naruto Kun" She practically purred. Her lips parted just a bit, a soft whimper escaping their grasp. He yanked his hand away as if he'd been burned. He'd forgotten she was a fucking psycho. "Hot issue?" Hinata smirked, her eyes still hazy from being choked out.

"Shut up," Naruto growled. Glaring at the other students in the class who were now observing the two curiously, thankfully the teacher had stepped out before he snapped, he didn't want to get kicked out of the university for assault. Hinata rubbed her neck, a small smile still on her face. "I can help you know."

Why was she even saying anything? It's not like he could help even if he wanted too, his contract wouldn't ever allow him to disobey his master. "When I do, I want something from you…"

"What?" Naruto eyed her warily. Sure he'd let the little Hyuuga girl free him, he wanted to be free, that was a no brainer. But, Hinata was quite...conniving, of course, she had an ulterior motive. Hinata closed the space between them he created earlier, her lips a hair's breadth away from his ear. "A-a-a-a k-k-kiss, and yo-your t-true love." She pulled away as fast as a lightning strike, her red face buried in her hands out of embarrassment. He eyed her cautiously, watching as the girl squirmed under his scrutiny.

"A kiss?"

"And true love!"

"Hinata are you trying to make a deal with a demon?" He scooted closer, a hand on shoulder beckoned her to him. He smiled, revealing the sharp glint of his teeth. Demons were made to devour. "That's not very wise." He smirked, blowing air into her bangs revealing her trembling eyes. Hinata bit her lip, her eyes shifting back and forth, trying to focus in on him but hesitating. For such an evil bitch, Hinata was unbelievably shy. It was almost cute.

"I'd do anything for you Naruto Kun." Her hand snapped like a viper over his own positioned on her shoulder. Boldy she met his heavy gaze, "Anything."

They were so pale, the only distinction between the iris and sclera was a hint of lavender. A student walked past and he observed as her eyes followed the boy's path. Inching rather and farther. Her eyes moved to much, a little too far in that skull of hers. They snapped back meeting his gaze once again and Naruto never felt so sick in his life. She was...scary. Pretty but scary indeed. He must say, he was a bit impressed with the girl.

"Fine." He pulled back, noticing how her grip tightened a little too much as he pulled his hand away from hers. "If that's all you want. I'm happy to!"

He hit her with that signature Naruto grin and watched as she practically melted at his feet.

"Oh, Naruto Kun!" She cried, practically trying to jump on him but he put his hands out, conveniently landing on her rather large assets (score!) "After you free me. A deals a deal." He smirked, giving them a squeeze. Hinata jumped back, blood trickling down her nose and her face a furious fuchsia. "Y-yes" She whispered from somewhere hidden under her bangs.

His phone timer went off and conveniently their class time was also over. Hopping down from the countertop, he grabbed the tray out of the oven, presenting the perfect chocolate chip muffins to the girl. "Good job Nata!"

"Y-you think s-so?" She asked, watching as he stuffed one in his face, the heat of the scorching hot muffin seemingly unfazed him.

"Hell yea these are great!" He looked down at her appreciatively, a cheeky smirk working its way across his face, "You've got nice muffins Hinata." He smirked at her blush.

Grabbing 2 more muffins from the 12 cup tray, he scooped up his backpack. "I guess I'll see you later tonight then Hi-na-ta."

"Y-yup!" She smiled, her eyes filled with hope as she watched him leave the classroom. He waved over his shoulder in acknowledgment.

Silly girl, Naruto thought, taking another bite out of the muffin. Demons can't love anything but, he'd let her believe it if she wanted too. As long as she freed him. Stuffing the rest of the muffin in his face he sighed. God damn, she was good if witchcraft failed she'd have a career as a pastry chef. He was tempted to finish off the last muffin but decided he'd save if for lunch. Honestly, he should've taken the whole tray.

Halfway to his locker, he couldn't help himself, shoving the muffin down his throat in a frenzy.

Wait a minute…

He looked down at the empty wrapper filled with muffin crumbs. He felt his heart drop in his chest.

"THAT LITTLE BIT-"

* * *

Sasuke watched idly as people walked around the park. A coffee cup lay in his hands snug, its warmth feeling foreign to him. He was going through the motions. Doing everything like he usually did. Get dressed, eat breakfast, get his morning cup of coffee at Joeline's cafe. But his clothes felt listless on his skin, they held no warmth. Not that he was cold. And his breakfast of cereal tasted like runny egg whites, his favorite brew of coffee like tap water.

And despite all this, he couldn't find it in himself to care. A mantra had formed itself in his mind to keep him sane it seems. Hinata's blood over and over and over again, his thought process nothing more than a swirling vortex of water going down the drain. He pictured her blood in a cup but that didn't feel right. A glass decanter felt sexy but a little over the top. He bit his lip. He could imagine it rolling down her forehead, over her lips, into her eyes...actually no that was a bit scary. Deciding to scrub clean the picture of pearls dripping in blood he focused on a different image. Like bloody nipples. Yea that's hot, blood ghosting over a perky pink nipple.

He jerked suddenly as a new, better image entered his mind. He didn't realize his hand had crushed the foam cup in his hands, the hot liquid felt like nothing more than a warm towel as it spilled all over his pants. Hinata, leg's spread wide in front of him...blood spilling from her… her… Woah. Looking down he noticed he was sporting quite the erection. This was good though. He had barely felt...anything in weeks. But this was a start in the right direction. He just needed Hinata's blood, then he'd start to feel again.

He looked down at the broken styrofoam cup, he missed coffee… probably.

His boner didn't last long now that his concentration was broken. Straightening himself up he made his way back home. His pants were soaking wet and the frost of the morning should have left him shivering. He could feel the cold a little. If he focused on it really hard, it translated more like a breeze more than actual 55-degree weather. He didn't need to change, but appearances must be kept. Checking the time on his watch he bit his lip in anticipation. He had Piano with Hinata at 2:30 then he would get to see her again at 6:00…

Just a few more hours and the game could begin.

* * *

A/N: iK IK sorry for the overdue chapter but I'm back! Midterms were on my ass but I've gotten through the worst of it so I should be back to updating regularly!


	6. High, all the time, to keep you off my-

"Hinata!-Grab the towels! And make more hot water!"

The small girl ran about her family home in a frenzy, a hot water spell was hurriedly thrown under her breath as she ran to the closest to grab more towels. Her mother's screams echoed loudly against the walls, it seems her new baby sister was a feisty one.

Neji laid against the back wall, eyes peacefully closed. He had passed out at the sight of his aunty going into labor and honestly it was a good thing. Neji was too much of a worrywart and his fussing had become irritating. Hisashi also almost succumbed to the darkness but willed himself to stay conscious. The faint-heartedness always did run in her father's side of the family.

"PUSH HIMIKO!"

The woman let out a disgruntled scream. Rivers of red flowed.

"PUSH!"

Hinata felt her stomach flip, and the air drop in temperature. From her spot rooted next to her mother, she saw Neji's eyes snapped open from the sheer magical force. Himiko's screams cut short.

Something was wrong. Incredibly wrong.

* * *

Sasuke felt his breath hitch at the sight of her from the doorway. She smiled sweetly at something their professor said, a cute nervous blush settled permanently against her cheekbones. Her hair was different today. Instead of the usual bone straight look, she threw half her locks up into a ponytail and left her bangs out with a bit of fringe to frame her face. And her neck... It was always hidden by her hair but now…

She reached down into her bag, grabbing the sheet music, her dip just low enough to see down her shirt where a dark purple lacy bra hugged her form. He gulped.

"Sasuke are you going to come in or stare at Hinata all day?"

A few giggles echoed across the room, Hinata turned around like a lightning flash, her eyes catching his for a moment before ducking away, face red.

Sasuke casted a bland look at Kakashi before taking a seat. The classroom was small, about 12 pianos in the room shoved squarely against the wall. The seats were first come first serve. Today, as usual, he and Hinata were one of the earliest to arrive so there were plenty of open spots. Usually, he'd go for the one farthest away from Hinata but because of the conversation last night he deduced it would be ok to sit next to her. Also, he really liked the way her hair smelled today.

He sat down, ignoring the burning eyes of the other students. He didn't really care honestly.

"H-hello Sasuke K-Kun!"

"Hm." He acknowledged, taking his sheet music out of the bag. It wasn't hard to be cold to her, he had years of practice…

She shifted in her seat, her focus drawn back to the deciphering of her sheet music, her hair fell to one side, cascading like a waterfall of blue-black ink over her shoulder. A blush ran down her shoulders. Sasuke felt his chest stricken, and pulled off his jacket, draping it across his lap. Just in case… Hinata had this way of making him feel...indecent things.

Focus! Ripping his gaze away from the girl he turned to face the keys. Kakashi talked in the background and he forced himself to tune in.

"Alright class, it seems I left my copy of the sheet music at home. I could just play it by memory with you all but I don't want to. So today's class will be independent practice. We'll play the piece together next time. Bye."

The elusive Kakashi left with a lazy wave thrown over his shoulder. Typical, he hated being in the classroom. This was the 3rd 'independent practice' in a row. People began gathering up their bags and walking out of the classroom. There was no point in staying behind. Honestly, he would have also left but, Hinata stayed rooted in her seat. She Always stayed the full time of the class, practicing away at the music.

He had no idea if she was any good. Everyone played the piano with earphones on during class periods, only taking them out on group pieces but even then the pianos tended to meld into one huge jumbled sound. He hardly had the ears to pick out hers alone, though... recently he might have to put that to the test.

As the last straggler exited, he was finally alone, with her.

He didn't know what to say.

Instead, he watched from the corner of his eye, following the precise movements of her fingers against the keyboard. She definitely had piano fingers, hands that were slim and long, each knuckle kissed with a blush. She was like a watercolor painting, all smooth and blends, nothing harsh about the way her body curved against the fabric of her clothing. Her eyes caught his from the side. She didn't turn away.

"Sasuke."

He stared back blankly, no reply needed as clearly she had his attention. He really couldn't bother hiding his watching anymore.

"Is there something on my face?" Hinata stared back with an intensity he never thought she could pose. Her eyes swirled with something ancient and dark and beautiful. He felt his throat grow dry, he couldn't bring himself to look away, to blink.

"No." He scratched out. He was so fucking thirsty. So incredibly, debilitatingly thirsty. For fuck's sake, he needs something to drink! He licked his lips. His eyes were still boring into her own. Black against White. They were locked in some weird staring contest to see who would surrender first.

"You look th-thirsty aha" She stuttered and laughed a little awkwardly. She tore her eyes away and he couldn't help but feel some sort of victory at her looking away. The absurdity of the situation taking a backseat on his mind. She dug around in her bag before pulling out a flask. It was a small metal thing, just like you see in the movies. He almost laughed at it, who actually carries those things around?

"Drink this." She held it out to him, a hesitant smile on her lips. Her eyes weren't so innocent though.

"Why?" He admonished. She looked taken aback and he couldn't help the smirk that bloomed over his face due to her confusion.

"B-because yo-you looked thirsty?"

"So I'm supposed to just drink that random shit?"

"I w-wha? N-no it's not like tha-that?"

"Oh, so what's it like then?"

Her eyes narrowed just a bit. A small crease in her brow. It was a facial expression he had never seen her make, and it made his gums tingle.

"It's just something to wake you up, you l-look dead." She offered it to him again. Wow, she was determined.

"I don't drink." He said, turning to face the piano again, it was a lie. Of course, he drank, but that's beside the point.

"It's not alcohol."

Hmmm… that's interesting. Still no. Things didn't taste like they used to anymore, and honestly, even if it did make her upset he didn't feel like drinking liquid ass just to please her. He decided to just ignore her.

"It'll make you feel better. I promise." She stood up from her bench and sat on his. He felt the softness of her thigh as they ghosted his leg. The smell of honeysuckles and lavender kissed his nose and he tried not to inhale too deeply, he didn't want her to notice. The cold metal bumped against his bicep.

He looked down to see her holding the flask against his skin, she looked up with big moon eyes hooded with deep black lashes. She was so pure… His eyes trained to the red of her lips and he felt his skin jump. Good thing he put his jacket there. That silly mantra played loud in his head. _Hinata's 's 's 's 's blood._

He backed away to the edge of the seat.

"Whatever you have in there. I guarantee you it's not what I need to 'feel better'. What I need I doubt you could provide." Willingly, he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me."

He realized then he didn't really know Hinata. Her eyes spun round and round and he felt...danger as he looked deeper into their milky depths. But he was not afraid. He was curious. His brother used to say this thing. Curiosity killed the cat...

She taped the flask against his arm again.

He took it from her hands. Their fingers touched for only a second.

The flask tingled in his palm. Whatever was in it was calling to him.

Hinata stared back at him, unflinching, her eyes saying something.

He brought the flask to his lips

...and satisfaction brought it back

And drank.

One sip was all it took. It was like everything was crashing into him at once. Sound, taste, smell, everything swarmed around him in a kaleidoscope of pressure and he felt his mind go light and airy. He guzzled down the rest of the drink in a frenzy only to stop about halfway as he felt his stomach grow tight. That was all he needed…

He tried to focus on something, anything but everything was warm colors and dulled movement, he felt a wave of euphoria tingle it's way up and down his body, and he couldn't help but wonder when he ended up laid on the ground. He tried to focus again and gathered the vague silage of two moons in a deep blue sky. It smiled back at him and so he smiled back at the two moons.

* * *

Hinata watched as Sasuke flickered in and out of consciousness. He lay in her lap with partially closed eyes and droll rolling down his chin. Not the most appealing sight but she could help but giggle at his out of character behavior. It was to be expected when a vampire gets their first drink, it was their strongest high.

Vampires were certainly weird creatures. She picked up the flask, swishing the bloody contents around. Clearly she didn't need to bleed out that much. Vampires only needed to consume blood once a month and even then they only needed a little. They were actually quite harmless creatures, no vampire has ever drunk a human dry, they just got too full too fast. It's interesting how stories around them became so violent and dark. Most vampires were loners who kept to themselves. Glorified mosquitoes if you asked her.

Hmm.. actually now that makes sense, everybody hates mosquitoes, that's probably why vampires got such a shitty rep.

Sasuke mumbled some half baked jumble of words and she rolled her eyes. He needed to sober up fast, she really needed his help for tonight.

Thank God Kakashi left class early. She had planned on giving Sasuke her blood later that night when they were supposed to meet up so they could be alone, but that was cutting it real close in time. But now Sasuke could get his little blood trip over earlier and she would have more time to utilize him.

He shifted, curling deeper into her lap, muttering something about how she smelled good.

"Just wake up all ready Uchiha."

* * *

Thanks for all the support guys! I hope you liked this chapter 3 please leave a review! They really keep me motivated! also I cleaned up as many mistakes as I could in the previous chapters! I hope that makes it a easier read 3


	7. What do you mean?

PLEASE READ A/N: Hey guys I appreciate all your reviews! Each one makes me so giddy inside. I've noticed that some of you are wondering who the dominant pairing for the story will be. So tell me which pairing are you rooting for the most? Not that the majority will change anything XD I already have the plot made ;P but I'm curious to see what your predictions are! I hope you can enjoy this story despite whatever Hinata ends up with :)

Sasuke felt his head throb, he could feel each blood vessel in his head swell with heat. His eyes watered as his high came down and a headache so severe took its place. Was he screaming?

Cool hands brushed the hair from his forehead. And his breathing slowed down. His eyes sight went in and out of focus. "Sasuke?"

He tried to respond but his teeth felt like gummy candies and his gums tingled with numbness. He vaguely could make out Hinata, her brows drawn tight and her eyes a frizzy mess.

"You Uchihas are so sensitive." She muttered under her breath. She started to whisper something and placed her hand on his forehead once again. This time he could feel her… power trickle its way down through his mind and body.

He sat up, his body feeling rejuvenated and that blaring headache now diminished to slight discomfort. "What did you make me drink."

She calmly rolled up her sleeve, revealing a wrap bandage slightly tinged with blood. "Just some blood."

He didn't know what to say. He felt embarrassed. He felt...confused.

"Sasuke you're a Vampire."

* * *

Neji loves Hinata.

She's sweet and kind and always made him his favorite soba noodles on his birthday. When they were little he had hated her for a while. His father died when casting some spell with his brother. But Hinata's dad lived. His didn't. So for a time, he was jealous.

He was 10 and she was 6. He'd been living with his uncle for a few months and he had decided it wasn't fair. He was going to kill her.

So He snuck into his uncle's study and grabbed one of the more scary looking spell books off the shelves. Picking out a spell that would cause her heart to boil right inside her chest. He must admit, he was an emo ass kid. He drew a shaky spell circle, grabbed some leftover goat blood from the fridge, and stuttered his way through the spell. Nothing had happened. That night he cried angrily in his pillow wishing for his father.

A hesitant knock on his door startled him. And he instantly stifled his tears. He hated it when his uncle tried to comfort him. His uncle was his father's twin and it hurt to see somebody you knew was dead walk around every day. Hiashi felt guilty, that's why he tried so hard to comfort Neji whenever he felt something was off. It was overbearing and Neji was getting sick of being asked if he was ok. He wasn't.

"Go away, uncle." Neji sighed loudly into his pillow. His locks built a barricade over his face and he closed his eyes.

The door creaked open just a tad and threw the gaps in his hair he saw little feet in the doorway.

"A-are y-you o-o-ok?"

He felt all the pent up anger he held fall away. He was exhausted and being angry was tiring. Of course, she had to come in here, right after he just tried to murder her and ask him if he was ok. He turned his head to face the wall. His patience exasperated "Go away Hinata."

He heard her move and the door shut and instantly he felt relieved.

Suddenly he heard movement and felt as she climbed onto the bed. "I h-heard you c-crying…"

He wanted to scream at her or push her off the bed, but he felt so incredibly… numb. Like there was a constant white noise in the background and a weight on his chest. He ignored her.

He could feel the pressure of the mattress shift as she moved from the edge of the bed. Her hands played with his hair.

"My mom does this to me when I'm s-sad." She whispered, running her cool fingers over his scalp.

Still, he said nothing. His eyes were so heavy.

She then engulfed him completely, she sat on his back and leaned over, digging her hands under his arms. He could feel her heart beating calmly in her chest on his back, her grip tight on his shirt despite being squished under his stomach. She laid her chin on his shoulder and said nothing.

"I know y-your not ok Neji nii." She whispered into his ear. He felt something warm and wet roll down his cheek.

"I wish I c-could-"

"Could what?!" He finally snapped, pushing her off him. His eyes were angry and red from tears. Hinata sat stunned for a second. A small frown making its way onto her face, she looked down and fiddled with the fingers.

"I'm not sure… I-"

"You could die."

She stopped, her eyes sad as she looked at him. He could feel her pity for him waft off in waves and he felt sick. "Just get out Hinata."

And she did, she slid off the tall bed and made herself scarce. As soon as the door shut, he plopped back down. His laid ramrod straight, his eyes feeling fuzzy as he stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't his home, or his bedroom with all his toys, or his lightning McQueen night light, or his full metal alchemist posters. He cried some more. He just wanted to go home.

The door opened again. Hinata said nothing as she walked over to the bed.

"Leave me alone!"

She said nothing. Her hand moved from behind her back revealing a tweety bird stuffed toy. She gently placed in on his chest and then kissed him on the cheek, her face red.

"I-i-i… sometimes I d-d-ont sleep well at night. But tweedy helps." She stuttered out from behind her bangs. Before he could even open his mouth she scurried out of the room as fast as lightning.

He sat up, looking at the door she just ran out of. He could see the light of the hallway flicker out. She must've turned them off before going back to her room.

He looked back down at his lap where the bird lay. Its big blue eyes and yellow feathers hurt his eyes. Why did she have this monstrosity? He snorted a bit. She was only 6… He bit his lip thinking about what he had tried to do earlier.

He punched the stupid yellow thing in its face and threw it across the room. Angrily he wrapped himself into his blankets and shoved his face into the pillow, trying to will himself to sleep.

At 2 AM he woke up from his 3rd nightmare. Reluctantly he grabbed the yellow plush from the corner of the room and hugged it tight before closing his eyes.

The next day he decided not to glare at her when she said good morning to him.

Hinata started to grow on him ever since then.

Now he can't help but blame himself for what she has become.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was a mind reader. It was simple. All she had to do was watch the way people talked, the way they moved their hands, the slight twitches of the brows, and the shifting in the eyes. Most people were easy to read, some… not so much.

Like Hinata Hyuuga.

At first, Ino thought she was easy to read. She blushed bright red whenever she felt embarrassed, nervous, happy, sad, honestly, that girl blushed a lot. So it was easy to tell surface emotions like that. But, that's all she could tell. Ever.

There was nothing deep to the Hyuuga girl. Every facial expression seemed practiced, every smile felt constructed. Like someone putting on a mask of who they think Hinata Hyuuga should be. Basic and flat, barely scratching the surface.

Ino Yamanaka was a mind reader. Hinata had no mind to read. And if she did, it was concealed so well… it was scary.

Ino noticed something was off about Hinata in Calc class a couple of months ago. The professor had asked everyone to get into groups and her, Hinata, and Sakura all ironically ended up together. As usual, she and sakura got to arguing right away.

"Sakura you dumb cow! This goes here, you carry that over!"

"I don't need you to tell me Ino Pig! If you would just let me do it you would see I was just about to do that!"

"No, you weren't forehead! I just watched you put that into the calculator wrong."

"You can also solve it like this you bitch so don't even try it!"

"SURE! But you and I both know if you do the problem like this it cuts the work in half!"

"Oh well excuse me for trying to exercise my brain a bit! You should try it!"

"Yeah well, whatever brain 'workouts' you're doing are clearly shit since you're still a fucking dumbass."

"Well, whose grade is higher the INO PIG!"

"Guy's let's stop arguing and just do the work?" Hinata had cut in interrupting their speal. Ino remembered Sakura had turned to Hinata with venom in her eyes.

"How about you just shut up bitch."

Now, any normal person would have had a very foul reaction, no matter how 'nice' they were. Ino expected Hinata to frown up and get quite, maybe just maybe speak up and tell sakura she was being rude if she felt brave. Maybe even blush out of humiliation.

Instead, she laughed.

And turned to the notebook, ignoring Sakura.

This started Ino. Deeply. Because it felt so incredibly out of character. Even Hinata's body language screamed 'I don't care'. It reminded her of her pet snake at home. It would watch as the mouse scurried around in the tank, squeaking and making a ruckus of its den. The funny thing is, is that the snake never did anything, just watched in silence because it knew that it held the power. And when the snake got hungry, it ate the mouse, simple as that.

A small shiver went down Ino's back as she curiously watched the Hyuuga girl go over the problems. Sakura silently seethed, not really having anything to say.

The class ended and they turned in their group paper, it was her last class and also Hinata's for the day so they walked out of the building together.

As Ino walked to the car she remembered seeing Hinata get into a big black truck, the driver came out and opened the passenger side door. It was a young man with flowing chestnut brown hair and ghost eyes. He caught her staring and glared at her from across the parking lot.

For a second she swore she saw veins flash all around his eyes, but it happened so fast she couldn't be sure.

On the way home, she drove in silence, her mind swirling with the complexity of the Hyuuga girl. She thought she had everybody at that school figured out. Naruto the ditzy blonde with a dark side, Sasuke a handsome but awkward loner, Sakura the cute drama queen, Hinata the shy sweetheart.

She thought back to their class, the interaction between Sakura and Hinata was so small, could easily be brushed off. But... something...something just didn't sit right in her stomach.

Ino shook her head, brushing the memory of that day off her mind.

Ino looked from the corner of her as she pretended to dig around in her bag. Sasuke had just walked Hinata to their class. They stood by the doorway whispering to each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying but body language said everything she needed to know. Sasuke leaned against the wall but his body leaned forward towards Hinata, his eyes focused intently on every word that came out of her mouth. Hinata was leaning back a bit, her arms folded close keeping distance between the two. But her eyes…

Hmm.. interesting.

Sakura bumped past, jolting Hinata with her shoulder.

Ino tried not to laugh at the obvious jealousy.

Then Hinata did something that sent shivers down her spine. She smirked, right at Sasuke, and he smirked back.

What were those two up too?


	8. Baby, we tried to fight it

"What?"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, Sasuke was staring and his eyes were starting to give her the creeps.

"You're a Vampire Sasuke k-kun."

He wanted to deny it. Say she was crazy, but the feeling...the feeling that just took over his body was so intense it actually got him high. Now everything felt x5. He could count each individual pore, eyelash and eyebrow hair on her face. He could fucking smell the pheromones wafting off her skin, calling him to her.

The blue undertones of her hair becoming so incredibly intense he could see the shine radiate from it.

And her eyes. They already were weird before but now he could discern each and every note of color, the iridescent opal, the lavender, the smokey white, and the misty blues swirled into one mystic cosmos. They were far from dull.

Woah.

What the fuck was she.

Yea he probably was a vampire.

"I-i how did I…" he trailed off not knowing exactly what to say. The movies made it seem so incredibly straight forward. You get bit then you become a vampire. Sasuke was pretty sure he'd never been bitten by a vampire before and if he did, he'd probably remember something so shitty happening

"I can't be…I never got bit by anyone. Like ever."

Hinata shifted, lifting herself into a criss-cross position on the floor. He copied her movements unconsciously, crossing his legs as well.

"Well, Vampires aren't necessarily made they're born in a sense. It's a natural yet rare phenomenon. You're parents both happened to carry that gene and miraculously you inherited it. But, without the introduction of vampire venom, you won't actually enter the development process. So yes technically you need to get bit to become a vampire, but not everyone who gets bitten has the capacity to become one."

He looked at her like she just grew a third head. What the fuck was she on about?

"Your brother Itachi also had it as well you know..." She said, leaning her chin into her open palm.

He jumped from the floor, accidentally slamming into the piano bench.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Hinata stood up as well, the air felt different as she looked up at him, her eyes misty and swirling.

"Your brother, Itac-"

"How the fuck do you know who he is?"

She smiled kindly, her eyes squinting shut. "I actually met him a few years back, he's really sweet."

Sasuke felt his blood grow hot, and his fingers twitch with rage. He didn't even realize what he was doing, one second he was looking at her the next he had her rammed against the wall, both his hands around her pretty little neck.

"A murder who killed both his parents and left their mauled dead bodies for their little brother to is. Not. Sweet." He seethed, he hadn't realized he had her lifted off the floor, or that he had bared his teeth to her, fangs long and sharp.

She narrowed her eyes at him, moving her hand just enough to catch his attention.

He looked down, a small spear thing the size of a toothpick was aimed at his throat.

"What's that supposed to do bitc-"

He craned his neck sharply to the left, the blade had quadrupled in size in an instant, shooting out, it was now about the size of an ax. It rested snug against his neck, barely grazing his flesh.

He looked back up at her and her eyes were pulsing, veins straining under the flesh around her eyes.

"Let me go."

He dropped her, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she swung, smashing an open palm into his chest and sending him flying across the room, crashing into one of the pianos and the light switch, casting the room into shadows.

"I suggest you don't ever do that again."

Sasuke pulled himself from the wreckage, surprisingly he wasn't hurt, but her palm left a burning sting in his chest. He coughed, into his hand, blood.

"Are you ok?" She rushed over, her hands fumbling around his arms and shoulders, he slapped them away harshly. "That wasn't nice." She admonished with a pout.

He glared up at her. "What the fuck are you, and how do you know my brother."

Hinata smirked, and from behind her bangs, her eyes radiated like beacons of ghastly light. He felt his heart fluttered just a bit.

"You know Sasuke…" She smiled crouching down on the floor between his legs. She crawled closer and he could help but try and back up. The broken piano leg pressed against his back halting his retreat. Allowing Hinata to get so close he could smell the cherry chapstick she wore.

"Your brother isn't who you think he is. I could take him to you if you w-want…"

She licked her pouty lips slowly before pressing them near the shell of his ear.

"You have to do something for me first though."

She pulled away, her eyes blank as she studied his reaction. Sasuke bit his lip, there was so much he wanted to know. What was she, how did she know his brother, how did he become a vampire, who really were his parents…

"What?"

"Help me kill Sakura Haruno."

"Ok."

Hinata quirked a brow. "Ok?"

"Yea, Ok." He sighed, dusting a couple of piano keys of his lap.

"O-oh .. I didn't t-think it would b-be that easy!" She blushed. Standing up she offered him a hand before yanking him up as well.

Sasuke just shrugged. He didn't really care about Sakura, not really seeing the big deal.

"If I help you'll tell me everything I want to know right?" He eyed her, watching as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Yea of course! I-im a woman of my word, that's my Nindo way!"

He raised a brow.

"You don't watch Maruto Ahippuden?"

"..."

"Ok… N-nevermind"

He rolled her eyes at her peculiar behavior. She was so weird. Cute but weird.

"So what's the plan." He changed the subject, his face tinged with a blush.

"You Sasuke Uchiha will be my bait."

* * *

A long time ago Sakura found a book. It was old and tattered at the edges, it's bindings falling apart at the seams. She'd been cleaning out her grandmother's room, sorting through her belongings after her passing. There she found it nestled beneath the clutter and papers in a dresser drawer.

She opened it.

Apparently her grandmother was practicing witchcraft. The book entailed spells, a few memos here and there. And at the very back of the book was an envelope addressed to her.

_Sakura, This is my gift to you. Our blood is tainted, our lineage not a noble one. Our ancestors had to steal and kill for the knowledge within this book because we weren't born into magic like others.. But that's what makes us strong. Your mother refused to carry the legacy but you are different. You have a drive. A purpose. You, my love, are the world. Take the key I have left for you and go to storage room 105 on Cherub ST. There you will find the other half of my gift._

She tipped the envelope over and a small silver key fell into her lap.

That night Sakura snuck out of her room to find the other half of her gift. She was of course incredibly skeptical. Witches aren't real and her grandmother wasn't that type of person. She grew plants, and drank tea and read the newspaper. She didn't sacrifice chickens to the devil and eat babies.

But she was curious…

The book looked… authentic, not that she would know what an authentic spell book looked like, but if she had to put her money on it she would bet on it looking like that. And the other half of her supposed gift. Why did it need to be in a storage room of all things?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the storage building. Tucking a stray strand of pink behind her ear she hesitated for a second at the door. Her hand hovered over the handle and she felt something heavy drop in her stomach. This was the beginning of something…

The endless maze of metal storage containers lead her to 102.

Slipping the key in she turned the lock, pushing the sliding metal door over her head. The cranking of the chains as she pushed the door vibrated hard against her ears.

And there he was.

A little blonde boy dangled from the ceiling, booth wrists. Sakura gasped, her hands shot to her mouth, dropping her keys and phone.

The boy stirred from his slumber, opening weary blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD!"

The next second she was on him, her hands fumbling for his wrists.

"Please help me lady!" The kid moaned out, his eyes watery and trembling.

"I'm trying! Oh my god who put you here?!"

"This old hag grabbed me! She put a gun to my back!" The boy cried, tears and snot running down his nose.

Sakura felt her stomach drop, what the fuck was her grandmother doing? The lock isn't budging and the boy was crying louder and louder. She wanted to free him, call the police, but for god sakes, her grandmother did this? She felt her body tremble with oncoming nerves. There would be an investigation, her grandmother's name would be slandered beyond recognition, her family harassed, she'd be bullied non stop at school for being the granddaughter of a psycho!

Sakura's heart started racing a mile a minute. Impulsively she shut the metal garage door, just so it wouldn't be so loud. She would free him, and drop him off at some random shelter.

The boy continued to cry, his face red and hot from tears

"Just be quiet ok! I'm looking for the key so I can get you down!"

The blonde child sniffled and stifled his cries "I think s-she put them there" Weakly he motioned his foot towards a desk covered in papers. Blood had been repeatedly wiped off it leaving it slightly sticky and a dull brown, the various scrawlings stuck haphazardly on its surface.

Rushing over Sakura rummaged through the papers and drawers of the desk, opening the very bottom drawer

BINGO!

It looked to be the key, but it was taped onto a piece of paper. Flipping the paper onto its front, Sakura curiously read the writing.

_That is no child Sakura. It's a demon. I have passed my demon contract to you Sakura, everything you need to tame the demon is in the book I gave you. And if you do so this demon will give you the world. You my think i've lost my mind but say these words and the demon will show it's true nature to you:_

_ostende mihi faciem tuam vero portabat_

Sakura felt the air turn stale and cold. A little voice in the back of her head was screaming for her to stop, not go any further. But a more strong voice said it wouldn't hurt to try.

Pulling the key from the back of the paper, she straightened and turned back to the boy. His sniffling had long stopped and now he was staring into the green-eyed beauty with eyes that seemed a little too old for his body.

"Let me go." There was no inflection in his voice, just a calm command.

"I will.." Sakura spoke unsteady, her eyes dropping to the sheet of paper that was tight in her grasp.

"Don't do it." The boy spoke, an edge in his voice that sent a chill down her spine. Maybe her grandma was right…she raised the paper to her face. Immediately the boy began screaming full capacity at the top of his lungs.

"Stop screaming you'll draw someone's attention! Oh my god! _Ostende mihi faciem tuam vero portabat!"_

The kids screaming were instantly cut off after she screamed the words at him His body began to glow bright red like fire was licking off his body. His eyes turned sharp and blood red. His teeth bared. His body tripping to the size of a young man, the muscles of his new body strained against the child clothing, ripping them to shreds.

"RELEASE ME BITCH! RELEASE ME! LET ME GO OR I'LL RIP OUT EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR BODY AND MAKE YOU WATCH WILL I EAT. ILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! YOUR LINEAGE WILL CEASE TO FUCKING ESIST! LET!ME! GO!"

The room vibrated with the pureness of its anger alone. The air hot and tingling with energy.

"holy shit."


	9. Can't you see i'm the big man?

AN: Thx for the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter, There's some smut, but dont worry, there will be more, and better coming ;)

* * *

"Naruto!"

He turned his face to the side, a smile slinking up to his face at the sight of the petite pink-haired girl. She ran into his arms, a bright smile on her strawberry lips.

"You ready for tonight!" She buzzed placing a wet kiss on his cheek. He just laughed it off, not feeling like responding. He pulled open the passenger door, letting her in as he got into the driver's seat.

"What we eating today?" He asked casting a glance at the girl. She sunk into the seat at the question, puffing her cherub cheeks at the question.

"Narutooo! You already know!"

He laughed starting up the engine and pulling out of the university's parking lot. "Chick-fil-a it is."

Sakura connected the aux and sang along to the music. Naruto watched her cautiously from his side-eye. His master seemed to be in a good mood today. He never understood why she wanted him to act this way with her. Kiss her, hug her, fuck her, talk to her.

Her head bobbed with the music, her eyes glittering.

He surmised she was just incredibly lonely.

The guy she had a crush on never recuperated her feelings, never gave her a second glance. She didn't really have that many friends either. She was pretty and honestly intimidated a lot of people because of it. Bullying her for her unique looks. That, of course, died down as she got older but she never really got the hang of making friends.

He thought back to the day she found him

He had been living as a little boy when her bitch of a grandmother captured him. He was hoping that him looking like a child would cause the release him but unfortunately, she revealed his true face.

He remembered how she fumbled with the spellbook, studying it every day for months before she deciphered how to create a demon contract with him.

The first thing she asked of him after becoming his master was to become her friend.

She freed him, and he enrolled in Highschool with her. They had been inseparable.

He hated being under contract but honestly, she hadn't been the worst master he ever had. It wasn't until she met the Uchiha that she became the way she was now.

Selfish, convoluted, and desperate.

"Hey, can I have two spicy deluxe meals, add bacon on both, and one half&half, one lemonade" Paying for the meal he scouched his bright yellow charger up a bit, the line long and packed.

She made him befriend the Uchiha so she would have an excuse to get closer to him. She even made him start acting like her boyfriend in attempts to make the boy jealous. All attempts failed but that never stopped her, it just drives her deeper and deeper into a hole.

She started getting violent towards him for not making the relationship work. She didn't understand that no magic could make someone love you, not truly. Lust sure, obsession easy, but love? That was something so delicate not even magic could get it right.

Sakura began to experiment with spells in the book. Concocting a new spell that she believed would make the Uchiha love her. But according to her calculations, Sasuke needed to have a clear heart.

Hinata, Sasuke's apparent crush was in her way.

"Ugh so good!" The girl moaned from his passenger seat. She licked the crumbs off her fingers, suddenly going quiet.

"Hey…"

Naruto turned to face her completely, swallowing a mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm sorry about how I've been treating you lately...It's just… Sasuke is the only thing in the world that I want and, ugh! He...he just makes me go crazy. But like I said once the spell works I'll free you!" She shifted her eyes around nervously, picking up her lemonade to distract herself.

But the spell wasn't going to work. He knew this for a fact. The spell would never work because love magic didn't exist and she wasn't a real witch. He would never be freed. He had told her this fact many times but she just told him to shut up about the topic. So he had too.

"I know babe." He smirked

She smiled, her pretty green eyes twinkling, leaning in she kissed him, her tongue gliding against his bottom lip.

She moved their food to the back seat, rolling up his tinted windows.

Sakura Haruno was a very lonely girl.

He watched as she bounced up and down on his dick, on hand on the car roof and the other on his shoulder. His thrusts meeting her halfway.

She moaned softly into his ear. Her eyes closed in pleasure. "Mhmm.S-Sasuke!"

He didn't say anything, just let her fantasies play out in her head.

His thoughts went back to how she just had him locked up in chains, beating him mercilessly for failing to kill Hinata the first time around.

His hand went to her neck, gripping it tightly as he pounded into her core. Her moans turning sporadic and choppy. Her slippery wet juices dripping down her thighs. Her hands weaved themselves through his blonde locks.

She was so naive. Even if it did work, and she freed him, that would be her worst mistake.

His mind traveled back to that night, his words rang clear as day. He would rip every organ out of her body and feast, then kill every living member of her family. Erasing the Haruno lineage completely. He wouldn't be a slave to anyone ever again. And if anyone got in his way… the elusive Hyuuga girl flashed in his head. Well, he'd just have to eliminate them as well.

He reclined the seat all the way, flipping the girl over. He grabbed her by her long pink hair, yanking her head back as he continued to pound into her.

"You like that?" He growled into her ear, nicking it with her teeth

"Y-yes UGHHH" She moaned

"Say my name."

"S-Sasuke-"

"Say my name!"

"SASUKE!"

He pulled out of her slowly, rocking back and forth as he released inside of her.

She would suffer. He thought as she slowly pulled away, straightening herself as she crawled back over to her seat.

She sighed contently, rubbing her legs together as she stretched. "God I needed that!" She admonished, casting him aside glance with a smirk. He said nothing as he reared up the engine. Pulling the car out of the inconspicuous parking lot.

She grabbed their food from the back and hooked her phone up to the aux once again, singing and eating along to the music.

He would kill her. Grinder her face into the fucking pavement, rip her eyes out and shove them down her fucking throat, Rip off her arm and fuck her with it. His mind started to relax as he thought about all the vile things he would do to her.

He dropped her off back in time for her Calc class before driving back home. His new assignment was to prepare for tonight.

But first… he thought back towards the muffins the Hyuuga girl had fed him earlier.

He had to get that tracking hex off of him.

* * *

She had Sasuke walk her to her Calculus class that she knew she shared with Sakura.

"Act like you're interested in me." She had told Sasuke. And he was doing a good job. He was relaxed and close, leaning up against the lockers and talking to her suggestively. She had to force herself not to back up too much. Naruto was still her only love and having other guys all up in her face always put her on edge.

Sakura eventually showed, almost late. Her bubbly smile faltering as she approached the classroom door, noticing them. Hinata watched as she tried to avoid looking at them but Sakura purposely bumped into her shoulder, her jealousy to great to hide completely.

She smirked at Sasuke, His lips already formed into one.

"So what am I doing again?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Tonight, Naruto and I are supposed to meet where he's supposed to kill me-"

She noticed as his shoulder tensed a bit at that.

"We're going to use her plan against her, I want you to text her and ask if you can come over. I need you to find her spellbook and bring it to me. Then once it's time for me and Naruto to meet I'll release him and let him take care of the rest."

"Why don't I just kill her when I go over there? Problem solved." He murmured impatiently. He just wanted to get the whole thing over with so she would tell him more about Itachi.

She crossed her arms, her eyes rolled again in annoyance. "Because if you do Naruto will be forced to bring her back to life again, it apart of their contract. So we need to destroy the contract first THEN kill her. But, I already know Naruto kun's going to want that kill." Her eyes grew soft at the mention of Naruto, a blush already working it's way up her face.

"Then Naruto will be mines."

Awkwardly Sasuke scratched his head, looking down at his shoes.

"So you're going to make a demon contract with him? I'm pretty sure from what you told me he doesn't want to be owned by anyone."

The girl just smiled, her eyes glittering with hope as she gripped her shirt over her heart. "Naruto promised me his true love…i'll get it no matter what I have to do."

He couldn't help but snort. Why was she so obsessed with that dobe? Demon or not he was still an idiot. He guessed he had no right to say, he was obsessed with her completely for the last year but that was because he was a 'fledgling' vampire. At least his reason was somewhat valid. He watched as the girl went on a rant about her 'Naruto Kun' and tried not to gag at her startstuckness. He's chest pinged with jealousy

Why?

Deciding not to pick at the matter, he changed the subject.

"So what if I can't find the book?"

Hinata quieted, her eyes growing pale and stark. "Then make her show you where it is."

With that, she grabbed her backpack off the floor and entered the lecture room. Sasuke sighed at the task finding it tedious. If it were his plan wouldn't even bother with the formalities.

Pulling out his phone, Sasuke sent a quick text to the underused contact.

**Me: Yo lets hang after school today**

He locked his phone and put it in his pocket, expecting to have to wait for a reply, but his phone dinged only a couple seconds later.

**Sakura: Sure! Wait for me after this class and we can go to my place.**

**Sakura: what's up tho?**

**Me: I just need some help with my bio class, you doing nursing right? Didn't u take bio last year?**

**Sakura: Yea ofc I can help! Naruto will be there but I can send him away if you want!**

**Me: yea I think that's best**

**Sakura: Ok! See u in an hour 45!**

**Me: yea**

He flipped his phone shut, rolling his shoulders. His last class was already over and now he just had free time.

He looked down at his hands, flexing them slowly. His body felt so different, light and airy like every movement was nothing. He now understood what it felt like to have… power. Was this how Itachi felt? His stomach churned at the thought of his brother.

He still didn't understand how he became this way. Hinata said he needed to have been introduced to vampire venom before he could turn… but when? Itachi most certainly never bit him, he would have remembered that happening. He'd never been bitten at all in fact, not even by a dog!

Things weren't adding up. His eyes cast towards the now closed doors of the lecture hall. Through the little window, he spotted Hinata scribbling down notes.

What wasn't she telling him? He thought back to what she said.

"_I'm a woman of my word."_

He grumbled, walking away from the door.

She better be.

* * *

Hinata watched as the Haruno girl glared at her as she made her way to her seat. She ignored her phone as it buzzed in her back pocket. Naruto was blowing it up, making a fuss about the hex she put on him.

Taking a seat she pulled the phone from her pocket and scrolled through the messages. Her heart fluttering at the derogatory texts he sent her. God was he hot.

She took notice as Sakura also picked up her phone. She could feel the aura of happiness lap of the girl in waves as she excitedly texted the sender back. Hinata hid her smile behind her sleeve as she watched the girl respond. It was most definitely Sasuke.

Sakura cast a condescending smirk over her shoulder, right at Hinata before turning to her notebook.

Hinata refrained from laughing and rolling her eyes, also turning to her work.

"So what's up with you and Sasuke?"

Hinata looked to the left at the schools #1 Gossip. Ino Yamanaka.

Shit.


	10. I think I'd have a heart attack

AN: Yay finally at ch.10! If you can guess all the songs in the tittle chapters ill write a filler chapter just for you, just tell me your idea. the first person to get them all right wins!

* * *

Ino was a talker. Gossip was her forte, making her beloved and hated by many. If that girl opened her mouth, everyone would listen because unlike a regular gossip, Ino always had receipts.

"What do you mean?" Hinata threw over her shoulder, barely acknowledging the blonde.

"I saw you talking to him earlier, he looked like he was flirting. I would say it was nothing based off you're body language but someone told me they saw you two getting cozy in the piano room together."

What? Hinata turned to face the girl, a worried frown on her face, carefully masking the shock of Ino's statement. Who saw them? She had made sure they were alone.

"I think you've mistaken Ino chan! S-Sasuke was j-just helping me with piano practice."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Hinata nervously twiddled with her fingers, looking away from the blonde with a small pout. "B-b-besides l-l-like N-Naruto Kun."

Hinata bit her lip. She was really laying it on thick. Hopefully, Ino got the message and dropped the subject. She didn't want word to go around that she and Sasuke were involved. That would get Sakura keen on their plan.

Sasuke was strong now but if Sakura had a chance to prepare in advance, things would be ruined. Sasuke was the key to getting inside and getting that spellbook. She would do it herself but apparently whoever Sakura got the spellbook from knew a thing or two. It was well hidden from a witch finding spell, even her Byakugan had trouble getting its exact location. All she could see was that it was in Sakura's house somewhere.

"Oh really? What's this then?"

Ino pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her pictures she clicked on one and held it to Hinata's face. It was of Sasuke laying on her lap drooling. She then slid to another picture. She was in between Sasuke's legs. From the angle, it looked like they were kissing.

What the actual fuck.

The picture seemed to have been taken through one of the windows, a dark curtain partially in the way. Hinata's mind raced with possibilities. The piano room was on the third floor, there was no way anyone would be able to take a picture through that window.

"H-how did you you-"

"Sorry love, can't reveal my sources!" She threw up the peace sign and stuck her tongue out, her blue eye twinkling with mischief.

Hinata felt her blood grow warm. The audacity of that girl…

"Ino chan."

"Hmm?" the blonde smirked, tossing a lock of pale gold over her shoulder.

Hinata leaned in, a smile sweetly plastered on her face. She placed a gentle hand on Ino's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"If you delete that now, I'll make sure when you die it won't be too painful."

Ino's eyes widened in shock from the bold statement but, she quickly burst into giggles. So she had been right, Hinata was not what she seemed, but that threat meant nothing to her. Hinata was half her build, she could easily overpower the much smaller girl if she actually had the balls to try and fight her.

Ino smirked, honestly she getting attacked by Hinata would be hilarious news. She planned on blackmailing Hinata for some money, knowing full well her rich background. But now she felt like messing with her more. Ino opened her mouth to edge her on a little more but the Hyuuga was distracted, rapidly texting someone on her phone.

Ino giggled, she was probably trying to warn Sasuke!

"Listen-"

"Shut up." Hinata snapped the cold command. Glaring at Ino from the side of her eye. Veins seemed to strain from the side of her face, only for a second. Ino's mouth shut instinctively, the shock of Hinata speaking so coldly sending a shiver down her spine.

Ino frowned, who did that bitch think she was?

"I'm going to leak this at the end of class. Everyone will know how much of a slut you really are." Ino spits out, her fun spoiled by the girl's attitude.

Hinata just smiled sweetly. "Ok!" Then turned back to her notebook.

Ino's jaw dropped. Her shock quickly turned into fury. She would send those pics to Sakura first, a fight would no doubt ensue because of Sakura's jealousy and she would get to watch. With an irritated 'hmp!' Ino turned back to her work as well.

She had half a mind to just send the photos around the school now but she wanted to make the girl sweat.

The Professor went on and on, spewing out numbers and equations but the whole time Ino was shaking in her seat. Her eyes kept shifting to the clock waiting for the class to be over. She caught Hinata side-eyeing her every once in a while. And every time Ino just threw a smirk back in her face. She was getting under the Hyuuga's skin and she knew it.

The clock hit 5:45 and Ino almost cheered for joy.

She turned to edge the little Hyuuga bitch on some more but to her surprise, Hinta was already staring at her. Her whole body was turned towards Ino, legs crossed and her arm resting on the desk with the chin cupped in her hand. Waiting. A smile on her face.

_Pft. She probably thinks I'm bluffing. _Ino smirked.

Ino pulled out her phone. "I'm sending them right now but-"

Ino's hand shot to her chest. Her mouth floundering like a fish.

"Erh- uhhh" The sound involuntarily exited the blonde's mouth as she tried to stand up. Her legs shaking. She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, the blood pumping through her veins barely keeping up. She weakly staggered down a few steps.

Her eyes felt strained and dilated and so tight, her vision going blurry.

She didn't realize she was screaming till she was falling down the podium stairs in a heap, convulsing in pain on the floor.

Ino violently trashed on the floor, her nails ripping through the thin fabric of her shirt, clawing against her chest. The sound of panicked screams and feet, and desks screeching were drowned out by the sounds coming from Ino's mouth.

The sounds of a dying animal in pain.

Ino couldn't focus on the voices speaking to her or the hands that tried to restain her own from digging deeper into her flesh. All she could see was little Hinata Hyuuga, her face contorted into a grin so sicking, and her eyes swirling with sinister content.

Ino jerked a few times, her eyes bulging red against her skull, and let out a pathetic whimper before she caved in on herself. Slumping into the arms of the Professor, lifeless.

Hinata bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

The classroom was in pandemonium. Everyone crowded around Ino as the professor tried to perform CPR.

Hinata looked down at her phone. Shooting a quick text.

**ME: Thx Neji niiii ;3**

**Big bro :P: Of course Hinata anytime.**

* * *

A/N: How'd you guys like the chapter? I know its a bit short but ill update again probably tomorrow. I know some readers feel things can move a bit slow but trust me, everything comes together in time ;)


	11. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

So a lot of people have been a bit upset over the lack of NaruHina and that's understandable. So I've decided to take Naruto out of the tags. Don't get me wrong, I do plan on having a lot of NaruHina, we're just not at the part of the story yet. But, your assumptions of SasuHina being end game is correct. I thought that since there would be a lot of NaruHina to come (and that he is the biggest main love 'rival' to Sasuke) he deserved to be in the tags. Especially since i was going for a 'guess who she'll end up with' feel that was going to continually develop. But a lot of you feel like I'm yanking your chain with the NaruHina and that was never my attention.

To my SasuHina readers, yes you guys are endgame but please when my story shifts to the NaruHina more focused parts (and other minor pairings that I had planned) don't get upset :P If you are fond of NaruHina I really do encourage you to stick around. Though they aren't endgame I promise the moments I have planned will be worth it. My story isn't a short one guys. By my estimates ill be ballparking around 50 chapters! So if you enjoy a good fic with lots of content, twists, and world-building I really do hope you stick around. Or even bookmark me till I'm done so you can come back and binge XD. But yea I just wanted to put that out there for my readers because I don't want you guys to feel any type of way. THERE WILL BE SMUT FOR BOTH x0

Thx! Ch update coming soon xoxo


	12. Girl, i'm gon' ride for you

Neji sighed, locking his phone once again. Closing the Facebook photo of Ino Yamanaka in the process.

"Damn what a mess.." He murmured, whipping up the fresh goat blood from the spell circle. It always amused him when Hinata got mad and had him murder someone when she couldn't outright do it herself. Just last week she had him Ice the Lunch Lady when she caught her spitting in Naruto's food. He shook his head, closing the spellbook and returning it to its spot in the maze of a library that was their basement.

Naruto was a dickhead, he probably deserved that glob of mucus in his ranch dressing but of course Hinata his valiant admirer wouldn't let that slide.

"Who'd she want dead this time?"

Neji glanced from his peripherals at Hanabi as she also entered the basement. He made sure to finish wiping up the rest of the spell circle of the ground before she could get a peek. Swishing the bloody rag around to muddle the designs.

"Hanabi you know your not supposed to be down here."

The girl rolled her eyes, choosing to sit on the railing of the grand stairs, sliding all the way down to the bottom. She jumped off, nearly catching his fingers as she touched the ground with her feet. "Oh come on Neji nii I'm just curious."

"Hana."

She pouted, throwing her hands on her waist in exasperation. "Come on just lemme see! I won't tell daddy you showed me!"

Neji frowned, straightening himself, tossing the bloody rag into the bucket of water at his side.

"How'd you even get in here. I know Uncle didn't tell you the incantations to get in." He muttered as he tried to usher her back up the stairs.

The girl smacked her teeth, standing her ground, flipping her long chocolate brown hair over her shoulder. "I listened to him one day when he wasn't paying attention. It wasn't even that hard."

Neji grabbed her by the shoulder, easily turning her around towards the stairs. "Hanabi that's not the point! It's too dangerous for yo-"

"WHY! You do it!, Hinata does it! Dad does it! Mom did it! Why am I the only one who doesn't get to use magic! It's not fair!" Hanabi cried out, slamming her small fists into Neji's chest. He easily bear-hugged her, carrying up the stairs and out the basement. She continued screaming and fighting until he dropped her into the kitchen. Her eyes were red and wet with tears.

He said nothing as she pulled herself into one of the chairs surrounding the island table. Her head buried under her arms as she shook with crying.

He poured her a glass of cold water.

"Here. Drink."

She peaked up from her arms. Her eyes were angry and red. With a furious rage, she swung her hand, smacking the glass out of his hands. She screamed with rage when it didn't fall to the floor and shatter, only stayed suspended in the air, water droplets dancing like ballerinas.

"It's. Not. Fair."

Neji took in the girl. Her eyes sad and angry, her shoulders seemed so small as she shook with anger. Her bottom lip pinched tight between her lips.

"Hanabi, you have to understand. What Hinata did for you when you were born took a big toll on her… you... " He sighed, scratching his head as he struggled for the right words. He glanced to the left, watching as he made the water slowly spin and dip. He let it go, ignoring the harsh sound as the glass shattered and water splashed against the cool tiles of the kitchen. "You're too precious to her, to me, to uncle, to your mother to let that ever happen to you again."

Gently he brushed away a stray tear as it rolled down her angrily blushed cheek.

She stood up from the table, marching over the glass on the floor, leaving the kitchen with a bloody red trail.

Neji sighed, pinching the skin on his forehead between his eyes.

He'd have to tell uncle to change the basements access incantations again.

* * *

Hinata scrolled through the contents of Ino's phone. The sender of the photos was unknown. She tried to look and see who it belonged to with her Byakugan but there was nothing.

Hinata frowned, somebody was trying to fuck with her. She had no idea who but she would find out. Unfortunately, that would have to go on the backburner for now.

Ino had been rushed to the hospital and the atmosphere of the classroom had been one of absolute chaos. Of course, nobody even thought to suspect her. Nobody noticed her snatching the phone out of Ino's hand either as she tumbled down those stairs.

Oh god!

She threw her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. It had been like watching an episode of Ridiculousness!

Anyways, everyone had already left. She'd seen Sasuke and Sakura walk off together so now all she had to do was wait for him to execute his part. When she was spying on Sakura with her Byakugan she noticed that the Pinkett had told Naruto to "Kill that bitch by midnight." Knowing Naruto that meant he wasn't even going to bother try 'luring' her to him till 11ish.

Looking at her phone she scrolled through the sea of angry texts from Naruto.

He wouldn't have to kill her till midnight on the dot. So she could go see him now if she wanted to...

**ME: Hey Naruto Kun! I'll take the spell off if you reallllly want me to. Come get me?**

**Naruto: If you're playing games I'll kill you. I'll be there in 30 min.**

Hinata sighed, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She just LOVED when he talked all rough to her.

She rocked her legs back and forth as she sat on the rooftop of the school, locking her phone shut. She laid back, admiring the colors of the darkening sky, The breeze was soft and gentle. Slowly she closed her eyes, letting her body relax, and her mind wander. Sasuke would get the book. She'd break the demon contract. And Naruto would be hers. She thought about Ino. The way her pretty cerulean blue eyes bulged out of her skull. Her own blood and skin caked under her manicured nails as she rabidly scratched at her chest.

The pure unadulterated fear she saw in Ino when their eyes locked.

_**Let me out.**_

Hinata snapped back-up into a sitting position. Her arms clasped tight around herself. She flooded her mind with thoughts of Naruto, Sasuke, Her family.

Hanabi.

She had to start watching herself a little more before she got out of hand. Tucking a wispy part of her bang back into place she stood up, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She'd wait in the parking lot for Naruto Instead. Looking up she glanced at the premature moon, hidden slightly behind the oranges and pinks of the setting sun and clouds.

The moon was watching her a little to hard up on the roof it seemed.

* * *

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. The commotion that came from the lecture room honestly startled him. EMT were all over the place, a blonde girl he knew as Ino was being rushed out on a gurney, her shirt ripped and bloody. Students had slowly started to pool out and her noticed Sakura actually seemed a little distressed. Her green eyes following the till body of the blonde girl as she was rushed away.

"I-i don't know. She just fell down the stairs and started freaking out! Screaming and all types of stuff…"

Hinata walked past and he caught her eye. She looked unbothered.

"Damn, that's crazy…"

Sakura bit her lip, her eyes moving rapidly back and forth, it seemed she was thinking about something. "Yea… it was…"

Awkwardly Sasuke scratched his head. He wasn't good in those types of situations. Any type of situation really. "You ok?" He asked, figuring it was probably what he should say.

"Oh uh, yea. We weren't close or anything we just had this kind of… mutual… understanding of each other I guess…" She admonished, tilting her head with an unsure smile.

"Oh" He replied dumbly, shuffling from one foot to the other. He noticed as Sakura's eyes followed the back of Hinata's head as she walked away.

"Uh. Are you ready to go? Or do you need a second or someth-"

"NO! No- I mean, I'm good! Let's go ok." She practically jumped on him, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall. He stumbled next to her. He couldn't help but through a look over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Hinata walking up a set of stairs.

"I'm driving?" He asked, turning his attention back to the pinky.

"Yea, Naruto has the car and I told him to make himself busy while we study." She said bashfully. She knew how it seemed, tossing her 'boyfriend' to the side. But, this was the point. Sasuke was her goal. She wasn't dumb. She saw the way Sasuke had flirted with Hinata earlier, and just now when he tried to look at her.

"Hn."

He was probably trying to make Hinata jealous or something since that Hyuuga bitch never paid him any attention. Sakura bit her lip in anger. That dumb bitch didn't know what she was missing.

Sakura looked up at the boy who she was currently latched on to. His skin so soft and cool, his dark hair laying across his eyes, good god his eyes... He glanced at her and instantly she looked away. Her heart beating hard in her chest. They were so dark and deep, swirling with mystery, hooded with long lashes.

She would kill that bitch. For taking his attention and for not seeing how great Sasuke Kun was.


	13. Hey! You're a crazy bitch!

Hinata smiled gently as she noticed Naruto's yellow charger pulled up into the university's parking lot. She stood up quickly from the curb so Naruto could spot her. He rolled up in front of her, windows halfway down.

"Get in." He sighed with an eye roll.

Hinata didn't even bother saying a word. Just opened the door and slid in, a beaming smile on her face. She inhaled the car, taking in the signature Naruto scent, oaky and warm. This was her dream, she had never been inside Naruto's car before. Well not with his permission that is. Sometimes she would sneak into his car at night and just lay in the backseat. It was actually pretty comfortable.

Her reminiscing was cut short as Naruto grabbed her by the root of her hair, yanking her to face him. His eyes were glowing bright red and had dilated into thin slits. "Don't look so fucking happy," Naruto growled lowly, the grip on the back of her head tightening.

The girl let out a soft mewly, her lips curling into a smile. "Na-naruto k-kunn"

Enraged by her arousal Naruto yanked her head back, exposing her trembling neck. She was bent awkwardly over the seat dividers, her long locks pooling over the gear shift. With his free hand, Naruto dug angrily into his jeans, retrieving a shiny black switchblade. Hinata followed his hands silently as he shoved the blade against her neck. Her misty eyes swirling behind her bangs.

"Look at this."

Naruto's voice was cold. His blood-red eyes staring intently into her own. Hinata could feel the wish of death on her as his eyes never wavered, never blinked. The violent flames of his eyes held the promise of damnation and eternal suffering.

He trailed the tip of the blade from the crest of her collarbone all the way up to her jugular.

"Your life is in my hands."

Gently he applied pressure onto the blade, a small red jewel rolled down her throat. His hands twitching with the urge to press down hard and pull. To slice her neck open and count all the capillaries. To yank her head back even further and let the blood paint the inside of his car fiery red, To-

There, he could see it. With her body at such an awkward angle, her chest was pushed out. And her nipples were begging to be noticed under that tight little shirt. He could see them poking through the fabric, calling for his attention. Naruto couldn't help but grimace in disbelief.

Removing his grip on her hair Naruto basically deflated into himself with a sigh. He tucked the blade back into his pocket, exasperated he ran his fingers through his hair.

Hinata straightened herself up, wiping the small trail of blood off her neck with the back of her hand."G-got any napkins?" She asked, her voice seemed a little deflated and she had a small pouty face going on. Reaching into the discarded chick-fil-a bag in the backseat Naruto grabbed a couple of napkins, handing them to her without a word.

Hinata quickly dabbed away the red smear left behind by the blood. The wound was shallow and had already stopped bleeding.

Naruto started up the engine, quickly tossing the car into drive.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked curiously. She had already planned on convincing Naruto to waste some time with her but she honestly expected him to put up a bit of a fight. She thought Naruto would've tried to force her to take off the spell then instantly kick her out of his prized vehicle.

"I'm hungry." Was all he said before pulling off.

* * *

He was really trying here. Like really trying.

Sasuke tossed another side glance at the bubbly pink-haired girl who was currently in his passenger seat. She was talking to him about… a lot of things…

Honestly, if someone put a gun to his head and asked him exactly what was she was talking about, he'd be a dead man. At first, the girl had tried to make conversation. Asking him billions of questions and only getting one note responses from him in return. She quickly realized he wasn't a talkative person and decide to fill the silence with her own voice.

Hinata told him to be charming, to be nice, to 'woo her'.

But for fuck's sake she was so fucking annoying.

"-And that's when I had to drown the baby in the river-"

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped his head from the road to glance at the pinkette in confusion.

Sakura giggled at his reaction. "I was just joking! I wanted to see if u were paying attention." She replied with a smirk, "Seems you weren't doing a very good job."

Oh...

"Oh." He replied, focusing back onto the road.

A half beat later he remembered he was supposed to be nice, charming, and 'woo-ing' and tossed in a half-assed "Sorry, I'll pay more attention."

That seemed to brighten her spirits and the girl hopped right back into talking his ear off. Sasuke almost cried in joy when he finally pulled into the driveway of a surprisingly very suburban-looking home. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who was eagerly unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing at her bags in the backseat. He knew that Sakura and Naruto lived together but a whole entire house seemed a bit much…

He would've asked why they lived in a house but he didn't want to entice Sakura into another speech about herself.

The house itself was very...homey.

Lots of drapey things, rugs, and pillows.A big living room and kitchen with lots of appliances and color. It felt like a family home. Not the home of a young couple. As she lead them back to her room Sasuke noticed Family photos hung up on the wall. Kid Sakura with her parents. Kid Sakura's firsts snow day. Kid Sakura sitting on some old lady's lap, Kid Sakura everywhere. So it was her family home…

Sakura closed the door to her room before jumping onto the bed. Her room was white with excessive pastel pink accents. Boy band posters, jewelry, pillows, and teddy bears were in every nook and cranny of the room. And Sakura seemed quite content within this eyesore of a room. Sasuke didn't really know what to do. So he decided to stand by the door… awkwardly. He felt so out of place in the presence of all that pink...and plushy stuff.

Sakura laughed at the slightly disgusted face he probably didn't even realize he was making. "I know what your thinking. I just haven't changed up my room much since middle school. Come sit down"

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He felt like a five-year-old with his hands folded in his lap. The offbeat silence quickly filled the room and the two quickly found themselves in a very awkward staring contest.

Shit. He was supposed to be making her relax and get her to open up so he could figure out where the book was. Not sitting around like a dumbass.

Sakura cleared her throat and followed it up with an awkward chuckle. "Uh… so um, like what did you need help with exa-"

"I thought you lived with Naruto?"

Sakura's jade eyes widened in shock at his question. She expected him to avoid all things 'personal' when it came to her. "Oh, um yea we do?"

"You do?" Sasuke raised a brow

"Y-yes!"

"You live with Naruto and your parents? They must be pretty chill." Sasuke muttered, scratching his cheek. He was trying to keep the conversation going but honestly, he had already lost interest. Sasuke looked up after hearing the girl falter in her usual quick responses. Sakura was silent, her eyes focused on one of the many pictures of her father and mother on her wall.

"Nah it just me and Naruto. My parents travel a lot so they left the house to me and went off to see the world my senior year. So it's just been me and Naruto since."

Sasuke looked towards the wall. In every photo, her parents were together with her or clearly were taken by one or the other parent. Her parents just up and went to see the world and left her behind? Their family seemed to close.

"Don't you miss them?"

Sakura frowned, and looked down at her hands, her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth. She brushed her hair out of her face just a tad, and peaked out from behind those pastel pink locks with watery jade eyes that looked as deep as an ocean.

"Yea, everyday."

Sasuke silently nodded. And in an effort to be nice he placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She smiled sadly up at him, begging for his sympathy within her eyes.

But Sasuke could smell the blood on the house. He could smell the thousand different nuances of old blood all the way from down the street before they even pulled in. He could hear the 2 faint heartbeats upstairs, he could especially smell the fresh blood in the room above him as it slowly seeped into the floorboards. And he could feel Sakura's heart racing a mile a minute through his palm.

She was a con artist. So he could be one too.

"Sakura, in all honesty, I didn't come here to study. I came here for you…" Gently he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. And enjoyed the sound of her blood rushing towards her face. Turning her a bright red.

* * *

Omg pls don't kill me. Ik i haven't updated in a while but my winter break is officially over! I'm back and im hella fired up. THIS FIC WILL NOT GO UNFINISHED. This is a promise i want to make to myself and to you readers. In the next couple days I'm going to go through and REALLY deep scrub this fic of its mistakes (as best as i can) I want to take this more seriously and I really hope you guys enjoy going on this journey with me. I was in a dark spot these past couple weeks ngl, but reading fanfiction really helped me. And so I want to see this thing through to the end. No matter what 100%


	14. I don't want to be like Cinderella

Hinata laid her head on her mother's swollen belly. Neji was on Himiko's other side and the three were comfortably snuggled under the blanks on the king-size bed. Hinata's father once again had stayed late at work and so Hinata and Neji made themselves at home in the main room.

"Can you tell us another story, aunty?" Neji asked timidly. He still experienced nightmares from time to time and often tried and stay up late as much as possible. Hinata nodded her head in agreement with Neji, even though her eyes felt heavy and dry as she laid on her mother's tummy.

"You guys it's almost 9:00 and it's already past your bedtime-" Cut off by the feeling of little Hanabi kicking within Himiko smiled and gently rubbed the top of Hinata's head.

"You felt that?"

Hinata smiled up at her mother, her eyes bright with new excitement. "Yea! T-that means Hanabi wants another story too!"

Neji eagerly placed his small palm on the woman's belly, feeling 3 kicks in a row. "Yup! Hanabi still has too much energy, she needs another bedtime story." He smiled eagerly, his missing front tooth only melting Himiko's heart even more.

"Fine, fine, fine, one more story and that's it. After that, it's off to bed whether you like it or not." Himiko laughed while Hinata and Neji rapid-fire nodded their heads in unison, excited for the next story.

"Well, did you know long ago the Hyuuga clan were royalty?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "W-wait really?"

Himiko nodded, her eyes mischievous as she sat up higher on the bed, resting her back comfortably against the bed frame.

"Listen and I'll tell you all about Kaguya, the white rabbit princess."

Hinata nodded in agreement and settled in as well. Neji doing just the same

"Long ago a beautiful maiden lived on the moon. Because she lived on the moon the exposure to the moon's rays and starlight had made her hair, and eyes shimmery white. And though she loved to lay all day and bask in the cosmos her home on the moon was so lonely and she longed to meet the humans on earth. For years she had watched them play, and dance and drink together and so she longed to experience life with them. But If she ever dared to leave the moon she would never be able to get back.

One day Kaguya was playing with the waves on the beach, every now and then she would dance with the waves, pulling them too and fro from her perch on the moon. In a burst of excitement, Kaguya made a huge wave. As she laughed in enjoyment she noticed that she had accidentally swept a young man under the water. Impulsively Kaguya reached out to try and save the poor human, and in doing so she toppled from the moon into the sea.

The young man was an excellent swimmer so he was in no danger. He thought he saw a star fall into the water and so he swam towards the light. Instead, he found Kaguya drowning and pulled her to shore. The two instantly fell in love and Kaguya found out he was the ruler of the Hyuuga Empire. The two got married the very next day, and Kaguya moved in with the young King. The people of the land were so enamored by her radiant white hair and eyes they nicknamed her the white rabbit princess.

Kaguya finally was able to experience life and was happy for many years but now and then the young King would find Kaguya looking up to the moon with sad eyes. The young King and Kaguya eventually had children, twin sons with eyes almost as white as hers. Throughout the land news of the children born with moon eyes became popular. They were thought of as one of the rarest sights in the world.

One fateful night a greedy man from another country snuck into the palace and tried to pluck the eyes right out of Kaguya's children's heads. Luckily like most nights Kaguya had been staying up late watching the moon and had heard the intruder break-in. Discovering the man in her children's room Kaguya fought him off. The young King hearing all the commotion rushed to save her but was too late. Kaguya had scared the man away but he had stabbed the young maiden, leaving her to bleed out. The young king wept as he cradled her in his arms but Kaguya only smiled as she slowly faded away. Before her body turned into moon dust Kaguya whispered something into the Young King's ear.-"

Hinata gasped, her eyes teary and shocked by the story. "W-what did the p-princess say?!" Hinata asked nearly jumping up from the covers to look her mother in the eyes.

Himiko smiled gently and caressed the young girl's head, coaxing her back under the covers.

"Kaguya said that she was only returning to the moon and that one day she would be reborn on earth once again to be with her Young Prince forever."

"Forever?" Hinata quipped. Her eyes were hopeful and glittering.

Himiko giggled at her childlike wonder, "Yes daughter forever. Now good night. You too Neji! Now go to sleep." Himiko didn't even give them a chance to protest before she threw a sleeping spell over the two.

Within minutes Neji had succumbed to the spell, dozing off in tho the plush pillows. Himiko pulled the blankets up to her chin as she too snuggled in right between her two hearts.

"Mama?"

Cracking open a violet eye, Himiko peaked down at her daughter who was pressed close against her tummy, Hinata's misty white eyes were struggling against the spell as she fought of its mild effects.

"Did P-princess Kaguya ever c-come back to earth?"

"Hmm, I don't think so yet. I think the whole world would know if she did." Himiko rested her palm against her daughter's soft smooth cheek.

Hinata eventually closed her eyes and pressed her face against her mother's growing belly.

"I hope s-she comes back s-soon."

* * *

"Did she leave?"

"Yes, just a couple minutes ago she left with the Kyuubi."

"Do you know where they're headed?"

"Yes, Looks like Ichiraku ramen."

"Don't lose sight of her."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Naruto pulled into the infamous Ichiraku Ramen. This was his spot back in the day, he remembered the first Ichiraku Ramen back in 1859 but now the small shop had grown into a multinational food chain.

Chik-fil-a had nothing on them and honestly, he would eat ramen for every single meal if his special case of a master didn't stop him.

The two exited the car and walked into the fancy restaurant. If there is one thing he could appreciate it was the authenticity in the oriental decorum. It brought back fond memories…

Naruto simply waved at the seater and walked towards one of the tables in the back, it was always empty, just for him. Naruto sat down, almost forgetting his tag along as she shuffled into the seat across from him.

She was doing that weird thing with her hands again, pressing her two fingers together and fidgeting nervously as she looked around.

"Why do you do that?"

The girl almost jumped at the sound of his voice, her face turning pink within seconds. She gaped at him a little not knowing what to say.

"This big act, you can stop it now. I know what you really are, you know what I really am, so what's the point of putting on that shy act when it's just us?"

She seemed shocked at the revelation of his words, embarrassed even.

Naruto leaned in, resting his chin into his palm. "Well?"

Hinata sputtered, dismissively shaking her hands in her face as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. "I-i- wait uh... I'm just-I don't- uh" Her face was turning redder and redder the more she tried to form the right words.

At this point, Hinata was beating herself up inside. This was her chance to get Naruto-Kun to like her more. But as soon as he took her to the restaurant and they sat down all she could think about was how much this was like a date. Her brain was in overload mode and she could barely contain her nervousness.

"I-im not a-a-a-acting!- I-"

"Good evening my name Is Dale and I'll be your server today."

"Aye wassup Big D!" Naruto hopped up from his seat, dapping up the sandy-haired waiter. They quickly fell into a conversation and Hinata mentally patted herself on the back for sacrificing that chicken this morning for good luck. Gathering up her composure quickly while Naruto was distracted Hinata fanned herself, trying to get her blush to calm down a bit.

"- is this another lady friend?" Dale chuckled patting Naruto on his back.

"Nah just an old-time friend! But come on take our orders, I'm starving!"

"I already know what you want-" The waiter rolled his eyes "And for the lovely lady?"

Hinata quickly opened the menu, fumbling hastily through the pages trying to find something after being put on the spot.

"She'll have the same as me." Naruto laughed, grabbing the menu from her hands and passing it back to the waiter.

"Alrighty, two miso chashu pork ramen with extra chashu coming right up!"

After she couldn't see the waiters back as he walked away anymore Hinata exhaled a breath of relief. She looked up, catching Naruto's cerulean blue eyes resting patiently on hers.

Gathering up her courage Hinata straighten up a bit in her chair. "I-i'm not...acting." With a sigh, she bit her lip. "I'm just...you just make me so nervous."

Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Nervous? You weren't nervous in cooking, definitely weren't nervous in the car."

Hinata bit her lip, she could already feel herself getting turned on by just thinking about those situations. "T-that's different!"

Naruto raised a brow. What the hell was she even talking about? How in the world was that any different?

Hinata gulped, she was trying so hard not to explode but the way he was looking at her, how close they were, the setting, everything was hitting her at once,

"S-sexual stuff is different. But being… but being in love and intimate-"

Naruto watched as her eyes got a bit cloudy, she was staring off somewhere to the side, a gentle smile on her face.

"-That's genuine, that won't go away like a casual fling can." Her eyes trailed up back to his. Sincere and honest.

For a second he thought about his old friend Sarutobi. His first friend. Naruto wasn't like other demons. Sure he loved a good fresh soul but humans had something demons didn't. He admired humans in a sense of how deeply they could feel things and the duality they had. Humans could be incredibly kind or incredibly evil. But they always had a choice, unlike a demon who was bound to their nature.

The waiter returned with their food and the two ate in silence. Hinata had begun to relax, appreciating the flavors of the soup. Naruto who finished his bowl within minutes slammed the bowl down on the table with a sigh. Sinking into the plush both with warmth in his belly and breath.

Hinata startled by the sound curiously watched as he lazily stirred the tall glass of ice water with his straw. His eyes seemed far off as he thought about something. She decided not to ask and focused back on her noodles.

"You know…"

Hinata's eyes shot back up. He was still stirring the water, not even bothering to look her way.

"You really are weird. I don't understand your logic at all-"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment a small frown etching across her face.

"-but I guess I kinda like people like you."

Naruto looked at the girl to see her reaction, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she was falling out of her seat.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	15. Cause you had a bad day

A/N: Shout out to LB Cat and Lamjung. Thanks for the consistent reviews. 3

* * *

Sakura felt her heart flutter dangerously as Sasuke touched her face. He was trying to seduce her. And honestly, he couldn't be any more obvious that he wasn't ACTUALLY interested in her. But even knowing that he was acting still made her knees feel weak and her heart all gooey.

But She wasn't stupid.

If Sakura had one hobby, it was watching Sasuke. And she knew for a fact by all that Sasuke watching, that Sasuke liked to watch Hinata. And lately, it seemed Sasuke had become more and more interested in capturing Hinata's attention. Sakura knew how this game worked. She had been playing it herself for basically her whole life. Sasuke wanted to make Hinata jealous.

But one thing Sakura has learned playing the game was that trying to make someone who wasn't interested in you jealous was a really dumb plan.

Sasuke was talking and honestly she couldn't focus on what he was saying. Her mind and heart were racing with the thought of what she was about to do. She was a bit scared, excited, but mostly...calm. But, she had had this idea in her head about her future with this man for so long.

And somewhere down the line, she had become so twisted.

But she...didn't care...maybe a long time ago she would've. Sure, she was a bit worried about what Sasuke would think of her. But once she killed off Hinata and could finally perform the love spell none of it would matter. Only she would matter to him.

A shiver went down her spine at the thought of that. Tonight she would make Sasuke love her. Whether he wanted to or not.

"Sakura?"

She blinked, snapping herself back into the moment. He was looking at her with one brow raised. A blush instinctively coated her face. "Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!"

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. He got this far and now... He really didn't know what to do. How exactly did one segway from seducing a girl, to getting her to reveal her secret witch hideout? And honestly, he was even more surprised by how quickly he won her over. Sure he knew she had a crush on him but he didn't expect it to be...so easy?

He was hella suspicious. Like crazy suspicious.

"Sasuke. I want to show you something…" Sakura muttered, her face was bright pink and she was fidgeting a bit in her seat.

"...What do you want to show me?" Sasuke asked. He fidgeted a little, was she about to try and seduce him or something? Sakura was pretty but honestly, he wasn't into that. He never really liked her before but now, the overly sweet scent of her blood was throwing him off. He didn't like sweet things.

Sakura sighed, twisting her hands together in nervousness. "Look...I… well if I show you this you can't freak out ok?"

...No fucking way. Was she about to tell him her 'secret'? Sasuke furrowed his brows. This, couldn't be going that perfectly right?

"What is it?" He asked. She looked a bit nervous, so he decided to give her a push.

"We're together now you can tell me anything, Sakura." He threw his arm over her shoulder, trying his best to give her a reassuring smile. She nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"Ok...I think it's best I just show you."

Sasuke was beyond skeptical. But he had to see where this would go. Sakura stood up leading the way. She took him into the kitchen, stopping in front of the fridge.

"You want anything to eat?" She asked pulling it open and rummaging through its contents. He raised his brow. Before he could even answer she pulled out three onigiris wrapped in saran wrap on a plate.

"Alright come on." She giggled, handing him the plate and opening a door he assumed was a pantry.

It wasn't, actually, and a very innocent carpeted set of stairs was revealed leading down into some unlit basement.

Sasuke could hear her heart rocketing in her chest but Sakura was a master at deception, her face perfectly trained, a cutesy smile and rosy cheeks still masking her true intentions.

Hesitantly he looked down at the plate of onigiri. Perfectly rounded triangles with a sheet of seaweed at the bottom. They were very simple, very cute.

Sakura smiled, tilting her head a bit to the side. "They're tomato filled."

Sasuke smiled back. His instincts screaming at him to get the hell out of there.

"_If she finds out you're helping me, I doubt she'll kill, you but it won't be pleasant."_ Sasuke frowned thinking back on Hinata's words. Had Sakura figured out what was going on?

Sakura motioned for him to go down the stairs first.

"No light?"

"There's one at the bottom." Sakura laughed, patting his back. "Don't tell me the big bad Sasuke Uchiha is afraid of the dark?" She squeezed his arm.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. She stared back. Waiting for his next move.

If she did catch on and was planning on trying something, he would just kill her right then and there. Hinata would just have to be mad at him but she was a smart girl, she probably already had a plan b, c,d, and e. With that resolved he steeled his nerves.

He took a step, careful to make sure Sakura was still right behind him

The deeper they walked Sasuke felt his senses become more and more… dull. It was like everything was wrapped in 30 layers of tissue paper. Everything he could smell or hear came out muffled and mute as if it had gone through some sort of filter. The darkness unsettled him the most. He had assumed with his awakening his eyesight would've made the darkness a little more discernible. But it was as if all the light had been sucked out.

He stopped, fear itching its way up to his chest.

"Sakura?" He questioned, turning around.

She was a few steps behind him. The light from the kitchen seemed like a small circle far off in the distance, casting her in an ominous glow behind her head. She was smiling but her teeth and apple green eyes seemed to be too bright as they shined like beacons across the dark shadows of her face. Her pupils were shaking almost as if she were on drugs as she shook silently.

She was laughing.

"Don't be so scared, it's just deeper than it looks!"

He nodded. But made no move to continue down the steps.

"What's down there?"

She stepped forward, the shadows caused by the light consuming her face completely. He could make out her outlines as she stopped at the step above his, and leaned in close to his ear.

"It's my favorite spot in the whoooole house." She then took his earlobe in between her teeth. Sasuke tried to stay still, his nerves going crazy as she slowly slid her tongue over his ear.

"I like to have lots of fun down here…."

Sasuke gulped. Was she trying to insinuate this was her sex dungeon?! He was not going to pimp himself out over the sake of a book.

She placed her hands on his shoulder, urging him on.

With a deep breath, Sasuke willed himself to move. The staircase made a turn and the glimmer of light from the kitchen door was lost.

With a steady hand Sakura guided him through the darkness, they had entered what he assumed was the basement, and she was leading the way. Her hand left his shoulder, and he felt lost and cold without it guiding him through the unnatural darkness. His hand instinctively went out, trying to catch her wrist before she could completely leave him. But she had already disappeared.

"Sakura!?"

"Just hold up a second! I'm turning on the lights!" He heard her giggle somewhere to the left. He put his free hand out, gently feeling for the walls or any objects in his way as he tried walking in the same direction he heard her voice in. His hand touched what felt like was brick so he leaned in, using the wall as a guide.

He jerked to a stop when he felt something wet along the wall.

The lights flickered on with a snap and a heavy hum.

The plate of onigiri fell, shattering against the floor.

* * *

Hinata snuggled deeper into her pillow, making a mental note to get better pillow covers as the fabric was a little stiff and itchy.

The girl shot up ramrod straight, her eyes confused and shocked as she looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Hey! Your finally up!" Naruto laughed, he pointed at her face with a smirk, "Slept good didn't you."

He had glasses on and a creased up manga was sitting next to him.

She reached up feeling her face, she could feel the imprints of the hemline of his jeans scrawled all over her face. She looked down at his lap where a small dark spot laid near his inner thigh.

"Yea I know, you drool."

A blush so red engulfed her face as she tried to sputter out some type of apology.

"Hey! It's fine." A small smile on his face as his eyes grew a little distant. "An old friend once told me I drooled in my sleep too." He laughed again, this time his smile reached his eyes.

Silence spilled between them as Naruto looked like he zoned out.

"W-what...um-" She cleared her throat. Hinata always hated when she stuttered. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up, a confused look on his face before realization kicked in. "OH!" he laughed, picking up the manga. "You were knocked out so I was just catching up on some reading!"

He held the book up to eye level. It was Maruto Appuden volume 37. A red-haired Maruto with his signature fiery red hair and blue eyes smiled at her from the cover, he had one arm high in the sky with his thumb up and another wrapped around his blushing green-haired teammate.

"That's my favorite manga!"

Naruto raised a brow. "Really? Maruto isn't all that well known."

"Oh my gosh yes! It's so underrated! My favorite character is Miyumi!" She reached over, pointing at the green-haired girl on the cover. "She's so sweet but a total badass! Her hand to hand combat skills are super overlooked!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Eagerly he turned to face her on the couch, pulling on leg up to sit on as he gave her his full attention.

"But I absolutely ADORE Maruto, he's so kind and loud and energetic! I love his never give up attitude!" She seemed excited leaning in after her confession.

"My favorite has gotta be that old man Jambuka! He was too cool, and his control over salamanders?! I wish I could do that! When he summoned that giant salamander to fight Discomfort I was too pumped!"

Hinata almost jumped in excitement. "Yes! And those panels omg! They were drawn so brilliantly! It's like I could feel the power and significance of the moment in real life! Let me tell you when I thought Jambuka was dead but they revived him in the Akatshii arc I was so pumped!"

"Don't even get me started on the Akatshii! When I thought they killed Kabashu Sensei I nearly lost my mind!" Naruto growled with mock anger

"Same! But I knew there was no way! Kabashu is just too elite to die!"

As they laughed together, Naruto didn't even realize how close she had gotten to him till her hands were on his face. With a jerk, he pulled back.

His glasses were now in her hands though as she curiously studied them in her hands.

"Hey give those back!" He reached out to grab them but she stood up away from him.

"You… need glasses?" She muttered, dancing away from Naruto as he got up to try and chase her down. Naruto huffed, she kept running in circles around the couch and he was honestly getting irritated.

"Hey! Come on! Those are expensive you know!"

He jumped over the back of the couch, pulling her into a heap on the carpeted floor. She laughed, tucking the glasses onto her face as she rolled over on her back. Her eyes started to water looking through the surprisingly powerful prescription glasses

Naruto was on top of her, face red and surprisingly he was… squinting.

"I thought demons had perfect..well everything?"

With a roll of his striking blue eyes, Naruto snatched the glasses off her face, rolling to the left and flopping on his back next to her. Inquisitively Hinata turned on her side, resting her chin in her hand as she looked at the demon beside her.

"You are a demon... right?" Hinata asked. Every book, every class with her father, every ancient spell, they all spoke of how demons were the pinnacle of health. Their strength, stamina, and regenerative capabilities were so elite most creatures couldn't even keep up. Why was his eyesight so bad if he was a demon?

Naruto glanced at her through his peripherals. Her face was still flushed a little pink but her eyes meant business. Unblinking and calculating as she observed him from her spot by his side. The milky depths of her eyes seemed to swirl and churn like a white rocky ocean. He gulped, feeling a little unnerved.

Sometimes Hinata wasn't all there…more so it wasn't all her...it made sense considering her circumstances. In a way, he guessed he could relate to her.

"My father… he was a-"

Her eyes widened

The sound of his phone ringing went off and he looked down at his pocket. Sitting up he grabbed it, taking a peek at the caller ID.

Naruto turned to her, his fingers to his lips signaling her to be quiet before answering the facetime call

"Hey Baby!"

"**You can cut the shit."**

Hinata noticed as Naruto's eye twitched just a tad, the smile still plastered on his face.

"**Guess who's in my basement right now!"**

Hinata stood up, a scowl on her face.

"Who might that be?"

"**SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA! Naruto he's so fucking hot I just can't right now! I mean I'm a little pissed, he obviously came over here to try and make that Hyuuga bitch jealous but still, he's here! I've got him trapped in my basement right now! Once you kill Hinata it's game time!"**

Naruto glanced at her, one eyebrow raised.

"**Anyways I gotta go! Sasuke's calling for me. But you can text her and get her to come to the spot. I'm on the way now so I can set up a bit before she gets there."**

With that the phone beeped, signaling she'd just hung up on him.

"Can I ask, is this your big plan?" Naruto laughed, covering his face with his hand

Hinata huffed, a scowl on her face. "Not at all."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! please leave a review they really keep me motivated! Until next time!


	16. You a stupid hoe!

"You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame!

Eight Tails, thats me, da rappin, Killer Bee

A Tailed Beast resides, inside my hide!

Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live

Its what a Jinchuriki needs to survive

Battle and battle up here in the Bee Hive!

Four fights comin' up, and it could get rocky!"

Hinata sighed, her eyes following the road as she sat in Naruto's passenger seat. Killer Bee's latest hit, Stinger, was blasting through the speakers and Naruto was rapping every line.

They were on their way to 'the spot' which was just the old abandoned amusement park down off Catocorp avenue, Sakura would be on her way soon so they had to go now.

Though Sakura wasn't a true witch she knew not to underestimate the Pink haired girl. She was cunning and coming at her straight on wouldn't be easy, especially considering the restraints she had to put on herself.

Hinata looked to the sky, the moon was still premature, just a tiny almost invisible little sliver in the sky, barely even there. She bit her lip. She could handle it. Her seal was supposed to be redone tomorrow, on the true waning crescent. She could hold it till then…

The sound of the car rolling onto gravel caught her attention, Naruto had pulled into the neglected parking lot, overgrown with weeds and loose cement. He sighed, tossing the car in park as he reclined in his seat. He peeked over at Hinata from his peripherals. Now that she knew, the slight blue ring from his contacts were easy to spot.

"So what are you going to do now?"Naruto asked

"I trust Sasuke-"

Naruto raised a brow.

"To do what I tell him."

Naruto tried not to laugh, he put his finger out, expectantly.

Hinata pricked his finger with her glossy midnight blue stiletto nail, a bead of blood easily forming and trickling down on to the crystal ball she already held in her lap. Since Naruto was a direct link to Sakura it would help her peer through that advanced cloaking spell Sakura had over the home.

"Byakugan."

Naruto watched curiously as deep pulsing veins bloomed all over the sides and neck of the girl's face. Her eyes dilated so much he could almost see a pupil pulsing under the muted violet sclera.

Her right hand darted quickly to her wrist, her nails slicing a bloody conjuration circle into her left wrist. A simple communication spell.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Naruto looked down at the crystal ball, an image slowly manifested within its misty depts. Hinata didn't really need it herself but Naruto insisted on being able to watch the show too.

* * *

He was trapped.

And he was starting to think he was going to be trapped for quite a while. There were 6 people with him, they didn't talk much.

They swung stiffly in small hazy circles. The stale blood is what took him over the congealed thickly around the edges of the sith like basins that were positioned under their heads.

"Hey" he stuck his foot out, nudging the bloated cheek of a businessman. His tie was almost comically dried to his mouth and nose.

The man didn't move and Sasuke sighed at the lack of company. The business man's neck hadn't been providing much structural integrity as it was sawed quite deeply at the adams apple. He nudged the man's cheek again and recoiled as his head started to unhinge even more before toppling off and landing in the thick sticky black blood with a splash.

Sasuke grimaced, wincing at the white cloudy look of the man's unblinking eyes and his bruised purplish-green skin.

Sasuke felt his insides churn. He didn't like the smell of blood in here.

The rest of the bodies were in the same condition. Bound by their ankles at the ceiling, neck sawed, blood pooling into tubs below them that were connected by some tubes of sorts that lead outside the metal cage. Only 2 were male. The rest were women dressed in white dresses that had flopped over their heads and billowed around them like lilys. The ends of the dresses were soiled red from the blood.

Respectfully he didn't look at their undergarments.

The low hum of the generator was now his only company. Sakura had disappeared as soon as the lights came on. The basement now illuminated was extremely bleak. Three bookshelves stood side by side in one corner. One had a couple of books here and there and with crystal balls of different colors. The other was stacked with chalk, string, random vials and candles. And the last one looked like a zoo, random animal parts and bones tossed all along the shelves. He noticed how small the collection was though.

Compared to the large spacious basement the shelves only took up a bit of the space.

He looked back down at his hands. The burnt skin was already scabbing off and revealing a new fresh layer. The bars had burned him when he had tried to pry them apart.

Fuck he was bored.

"SAKURA!"

He yelled for her again. Not really expecting it to do anything. But he wanted her to come back, it'd be easier to imagine her dead. His pride was bruised and now he wasn't about to go out that easily.

His ear twitched picking up the faint sound of feet coming down the stairs. The door opened and there she was. Sakura stuck out like a sore thumb with her bright pink and pastels against the dark grey room. She smiled, a blush still on her face. As if she didn't even realize she just trapped him in a cage with six dead bodies.

"Yes, Sasuke darling?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side in an effort to look cute.

He wanted to kick her face in.

He ignored her for a moment, his eyes focused on the shelves.

"I'm bored." He said lowly

Sakura raised a perfectly plucked brow. Stepping closer to the cage she looked at him curiously.

"You're bored?"

He nodded, she heard him the first time, he didn't need to repeat himself.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she looked at him in shock. She expected yelling and cussing, and lots and lots of questioning. His eyes still wished her death, that much she could tell but he seemed almost unfazed.

"Y-"

"I already know you don't plan on letting me go. I can't slip out between the bars-" He nudged the basin where one of her sacrifices heads lay in its own blood. "-and these guys aren't very talkative." Sasuke sighed, his hand trailed through his hair, brushing it out of his face.

"At least give me something to do, maybe a book?"

Sakura was gapping like a fish, totally confused by his request. She closed her mouth, the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Sasuke was a smart guy. He probably was trying to stay calm, be rational. Her heart fluttered at how fucking cool he was in these types of situations. She followed his eyes to the bookshelves.

"There's nothing there for you to read…" She said hesitantly biting her lip. All those contained spells, hex circles, and blood oaths, nothing he should really have his eyes on.

"Oh come on, there's got to be something, like a fairy tale book...anything." He looked at her, his eyes seemed so sad and exhausted. Her heart sank at causing him to look like that.

She walked over to the shelf, scanning the few scatterings of books she managed to collect over the years. Most 'Wicca' books were bogus, simply energy shit. Nothing that could actually make things happen. But these, her hands slid over the backs, her eyes scanning over the titles. These were the real deal. She had to do lots of digging, scouring old abandoned temples and stealing from museums.

She stopped on one book in particular. _Vicipaedia De Sanguine Artes Vampire. _It was a roughly translated book on Vampires. It was one of the few random books her Grandmother had left. It had no real value to her, Vampires were actually pretty lame, so she never even read past the first page. She'd always been more interested in the power of demons and their wish-granting capabilities.

All the other books were spell books and demonology, there was one on summoning animals but she figured this would be her safest bet. Didn't want him summoning up something in that cage.

"Here" She slid the book through the bars, it toppled to the floor landing in front of his feet.

He gave her a grateful look that sent her heart into a frenzy. She skipped back to the shelves, grabbing her main spellbook, a couple of candles, her blood vials, chalk, and string, tossing them into a basket she had conveniently next to the shelves. She grabbed a couple of crows feet, two pig hearts, and a dead man's finger as well. She still needed to mix a couple of things and would be needing to use the stove upstairs.

"Sakura-"

She turned to face him again. Quickly putting the last few items into her basket.

"Can you make me some more onigiri too? I'm getting a bit hungry"

She scratched her cheek, taking notice of spilled onigiri. He did drop them in shock. "Of course Sasuke Kun!" She smiled. Grabbing up her basket she skipped up the stairs. Leaving him to his own devices.

As soon as the door shut and he couldn't hear her muffled footsteps anymore Sasuke smirked.

He flipped open the book. _Vicipaedia De Sanguine Artes Vampire. _His Latin was a bit rusty but he knew the gist of what the book would contain. It was the Encyclopedia of the Vampire Blood Arts after all.

"Dumb bitch." He laughed and imagined his cellmates were laughing too.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the late update all i can say is midterms and lots of studying ;_;. Sorry, its a bit short but I plan to update again maybe tomorrow or Saturday. Anyways i hope you guys enjoy!


	17. It's mind control, mind control

Sasuke quickly flipped open the book, scanning over the table of contents. There had to be something in there he could use to escape. His mind wandered to that technique Hinata had used, her eyes sharpening, veins throbbing deliciously under her skin. Absentmindedly he shifted.

It wasn't like the magic he had seen her use, It had to be some type of physical ability that her lineage allowed her to use. Maybe his vampire blood had something similar?

His hand ghosted the slightly tanned paper, it was very taught almost texture was a bit disturbing, he didn't even want to think about what it could be made of. The handwriting was feathery and long, it also looked very rushed. As if the person writing it had been on a time crunch. He turned each page, barely reading, just glancing here and there till he found… something.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for, just something that would catch his eye.

Blood substitutes, cape care, blood rights, a family tree, the power of sugesti-

He stopped. Turning back to the page he had just breezed past. That had sounded interesting.

_After you've properly consumed your first blood, suggestion will come at ease to you. You might not even realize you've done it in some instances. The manipulation of pheromones leaves even the most strict human to the bends of our whims. With considerate effort and concentration, you will elevate your pheromones and affect the decision making of a human quite considerably. With practice, I've seen even some brethren suggest a human to kill themselves with quite ease. I of course struggle to do so on such a level since I've chosen to refrain from the spilling of human blood. But don't denounce my teachings, my good fellow. The process is all but the same._

_Here I will instruct you on how to achieve your desired effect._

_First, consume blood. You may have already fed and have no desire to feed for quite some time but the blood will help boost your control and efficiency. Pigs blood or even cow will do but if you want a stronger outcome human is always the preference._

_Next, you must focus on your goal. I prefer meditation but how you manifest your goal will of course vary. The manifestation of a goal requires you to vividly picture what you want to happen in your mind, down to the last detail. _

_And finally, you must project that manifestation upon your target. This may all sound complicated but trust me with diligent practice you will master the art of suggestion, the difficult part will be the manifestation. You must picture your desired action clearly and completely in your mind's eye. I myself require at least 10 minutes of peaceful meditation before being able to manifest but I've met quite a few brethren who have become so skillful that they can impose their will on a human in the blink of the eye._

Sasuke blinked. That couldn't actually be possible... right? He thought back to how he actually managed to get Sakura to even give him the book, and how he made her make him more onigiri so he could have more time to read. Was that him doing it unconsciously? Or was she just stupid?

He scratched his head looking around. His cellmates were still spinning lazily.

The power of suggestion huh?

He stood up from his spot against the wall, dipping a finger in the basin of one of the girls strung up. She didn't protest so he continued, slipping the red fingertip into his mouth. The blood was cold and a bit congealed from sitting there. It was tangy and bitter.

He frowned, it didn't taste bad per se but, it wasn't like Hinata's.

He pulled the basin from under the girl and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he drank and tried to imagine it was Hinata's. Smooth, warm, soothing, like liquid gold heaven. Hinata's blood was tame yet sweet. He never really liked sweet things but Hinata's sweetness was balanced and full. It made him think back to his childhood when his mom and he would pick honeysuckles from the garden and drink the soft light Nektar.

His tongue ghosted the rim of the basin.

The extra blood left his body humming. His muscles felt like they were rolling and flexing under his skin. He licked his lips, wiping away the last traces of red. He sat back down in his corner and closed his eyes.

Mapping out the entire room in his head. Picturing Sakura walking down the stairs. Her opening the cage, giving him the book. Letting him go.

It was a long shot, but he would have to try.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura blinked, Sasuke needed her again? She looked at the stove, she almost forgot the onigiri! That's probably what he was calling for.

"Anyways I gotta go! Sasuke's calling for me. But you can text her and get her to come to the spot. I'm on the way now so I can set up a bit before she gets there."

She hung up the phone before that idiot had a chance to respond. Picking up the newly made plate of onigiri Sakura merrily skipped down the foreboding staircase. Everything was lining up. The road had been a long and bumpy one but she was almost there! Sasuke was going to be hers in just a few hours!

The light hum of the generator grew louder the deeper she went on her descent into the basement. Sasuke could be seen with his back turned away from the bars. His shoulders were slumped and his breathing was labored and slow judging by the shaky yet slow puff to his back.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped, scurrying over to the bars.

Bending down she placed the plate of onigiri onto the concrete just in front of the bars. Looking up from her low crouch Sakura felt the air catch in her lungs.

His face was bloody black. And his eyes were impossibly red.

"Come here."

Smiling Sakura stood up, red eyes locked with hers. Sasuke's gaze patiently followed her as the girl walked over to the cage door, and unlocked it with ease.

He smirked, the technique was honestly a lot easier than his mysterious ancestor made it out to be. Now that he had discovered his abilities he could probably WILL the pink-haired girl to sit still while he drained her of every drop.

"_Sakura is Naruto's kill"_

Hinata's warning rang through his head. Frowning he tucked his murderous intent away. Even though he really wanted to kill the bitch Hinata was honestly a lot scarier. He would have to listen to the mysterious beauties commands for now..

Sasuke bit his lip, excitement bubbling in his chest as he made his way out of the bloody cage. A great idea had formed in the young vampire's mind. Cracking the Hyuuga mystery might've just gotten way easier…

"Here" With a dismissive sigh, he grabbed a random book off the shelf.

"This is your spellbook." There was a tone of finality in his voice. Sakura in her daze just smiled, taking the book on- fairy dissection- and tucking it into her chest.

Experimentally Sasuke poked the girl's cheek. Her smile and dazed look went un-affected by his prodding. With a shrug, he left the green-eyed witch in her basement. Practically skipping up the stairs. The thick darkness and heavy atmosphere instantly broke as he pushed open the kitchen door.

"Fucking final-"

_Sasuke, can you hear me?_

His neck almost snapped as his head whipped around, searching for the familiar phantom voice.

"Hinata?!"

* * *

A/N: Yes i deserve all these rotten tomatoes thrown at my face. I haven't updated in FOREVER. im trash yes i know... But hey im back in dis bitch.


End file.
